Together and Apart
by Crazy GleekPotterhead
Summary: When Kurt leaves Dalton and Blaine goes with him, he thinks things will be easy. But he is wrong. Very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I dont own Glee, Kurt or Blaine, because if I did you would certainely know about it!**

**This is my first fanfic so I apologise in advance if it's not very good, but please be nice and if you like it review!**

"Blaine… I'm going back to McKinley."

Kurt had been going to Dalton for half a year now and really enjoyed it, but he knew he wanted to be back at McKinley. Also, since Blaine had outwardly expressed that he didn't want to be in a relationship with Kurt, he felt less need to stay. To be honest, Kurt wasn't sure why he even thought Blaine might have an interest in him. Someone so flawless and perfect would never like him. _Yep_, Kurt thought. _I'm going back._

"Oh. Are you sure it's safe?" asked Blaine, concern filling his voice. Karofsky had already driven him out of school and he didn't want anybody hurting Kurt.

"Yeah, I had a talk with Dave and he is sorry. Plus, while I was away the football team and Glee Club actually got on." Kurt said smiling.

_Yeah, like that happened_, thought Blaine. From what Kurt had told him he knew that the Glee Club and the football team being in the same room, World War III would break out. "So when are you leaving?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow, today's my last day." Kurt said excitedly.

A jolt of sadness shot through Blaine. Tomorrow? Kurt was going so soon? There was so much he wanted to say to Kurt. But now he could never say them. It was too late. Kurt was going back to McKinley so should just try and get try on with it.

"Ok, I'll really miss you." Blaine said. _Oops_, Blaine thought. He didn't mean to say that. Ah well, he was going to miss Kurt. He was going to miss their pointless, late night chats about the most recent issue of Vogue magazine. He would miss them singing flirty duets together, his and Kurt's voices harmonising perfectly. But most of all he would miss Kurt. Just his presence at Dalton pleased Blaine.

"Um, I'll miss you too." Kurt rushed, his cheeks going red. "I'll just be going." And he quickly left the room.

_Ahh_, Blaine thought. He loved when Kurt blushed. He looked so cute. Blaine sighed. And now he was leaving. He was trying to be happy for Kurt because he knew he really wanted to be at McKinley, but he didn't want to let Kurt go.

A few hours later Blaine walked into the Dalton common room. It was a Sunday so Blaine didn't expect anyone to be there. To his surprise he found a sleeping Kurt curled up on one of the plush sofas. An advanced Calculus book lying on his leg, half open. He smiled. Kurt was always kind of a math geek, sort of like himself. Another one of the many things we have in common, thought Blaine. He looked so perfect, lying there. His usually styled hair was ruffled, sticking up in several directions, his white porcelain skin seemed flushed and his slender arm stuck up out from underneath the blanket covering him.

"He really is perfect." Blaine whispered. He looked around. Luckily there was no one else there. Without thinking Blaine leaned over Kurt and kissed him. Almost as soon as their lips touched, Blaine pulled away. Kurt's eyes fluttered. Scared that Kurt was going to wake up, Blaine ran out of the common room.

Kurt was sleeping but he thought he heard someone come in. Since there was no noise he kept his eyes closed. Then he heard Blaine whisper "He really is perfect." Blaine David Anderson thought HE was perfect! He couldn't believe it. And then he kissed him! And Kurt had been stupid enough to flutter his eyes and Blaine ran for it. How could he leave Dalton now? No, he was leaving, his transfer was final. But he had to talk to Blaine. Soon.

Blaine wandered around the Dalton halls for a good half hour thinking about Kurt. How could he kiss him? What was he thinking? He wasn't. When he kissed Kurt he wasn't thinking. It was a stupid thing to do. But he couldn't resist. Kurt was just lying there, so still, so beautiful. It was a stupid thing to do but he didn't regret it. And Kurt had been asleep. He was walking down a long corridor and at the end of it, out of the blue, a lanky Asian guy jumped out at him.

"Dude!" Wes exclaimed completely forgetting Blaine hated it when he called him 'dude'. "I've been looking for you!"

"Why?" Blaine said, in too much of a stupor about Kurt to care.

"Me and some of the other guys were gonna go for a drink and wondered if you wanted to come?" Wes said excitedly.

"No, I'm not in the mood for partying right now." Blaine sighed. He couldn't get Kurt off his mind and he knew if he went he would leave early.

"Ooh, I know why you're upset." Wes said with a sudden realization look on his face.

"You do?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yeah, all the Warblers know." Wes replied.

"What? You guys all know?" Blaine spat. How could they all know? Had they been watching him? No, there was nobody near the common room when he left. Had Kurt told them?

"Yes! I'm offended that you think he wouldn't!" Wes said turning away from Blaine, then turning back just to say, "We ARE his friends as well, we'll miss him as well!"

"What?" Blaine said sounding confused.

"I don't believe you, of all people could forget. He is going back to McKinely!"

Blaine had a "duh" moment. Of course. Well Wes was sort right. He was upset about that too. But he was more scared of what Kurt would think, what he would say. Maybe Blaine was getting himself too worked up about this. Maybe Kurt would forget. Maybe things would go back to normal. With Kurt at McKinely he would text him a few times and talk to him on the phone. Maybe. All these "maybe's" weren't making Blaine feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

With Wes off campus and since he didn't feel like hanging out with David he went into his room and fell on the bed. Popping in Kurt's favourite movie (Alice in Wonderland) he began watching it. It was tradition for Blaine and Kurt to hang out together on Sunday nights (which usually consisted of them lying on Blaine's bed because he had the better TV, watching American Idol, then one of Kurt's movies), but since Kurt was leaving tomorrow he hardly expected him, or anyone to be hanging around. Just after Alice had fallen into the hole, a series of very soft knocks bounced throughout the room. It was Kurt's knock. 2 fast, 3 slow then another fast one. Blaine paused the TV, got up and was just about to open it when the door opened and smacked him on the forehead, causing him to stumble back onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" gasped Kurt.

"It's ok." Blaine said, feeling his head to see if there was a bump.

"I'll get a wet cloth!" Kurt said, darting into Blaine's bathroom.

Blaine smiled. He loved when Kurt had his mini-panic attacks and got so concerned. _Yep_, he thought, _there is a bump._

A few minutes later Blaine was lying in the bed, back down with Kurt gently pressing a cold towel to his swollen bump.

"You're really good at this Kurt, It feels much better." Blaine said.

"Thanks, my dad played a lot of football so I've seen pretty much every bump, bruise and twisted ankle ever." Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, Kurt." Blaine asked, his eyes rolling up to look at Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>I have to ask<em>, Kurt thought. He had been pressing the flannel against Blaine's forehead and apart from the occasional moan from Blaine (which sent shivers down Kurt's spine) it had been relatively quiet. As he held the cloth, unknowingly, he had begun to stroke Blaine's hair, carefully brushing it away from the bump, and running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, Kurt." Blaine asked, his eyes rolling up to look at Kurt.

Ask him now! His brain screamed but as he was staring down at Blaine, his hair brilliantly curly, his brilliant hazel eyes and his lips, Kurt's heart thought something else. Following his heart he bent down and softly kissed Blaine on the lips.

Kurt had only intended for the kiss to be a peck but just as he was about to pull away, Blaine put his hands on Kurt's face, pulling him back in. Not that Kurt was complaining. Blaine's lips were soft and felt so good on his. By the time they pulled away, Blaine had sat up and the towel fell, forgotten on the floor.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds before breaking into a wide smile.

"Kurt…This is so sudden!" he said trying to put on a serious face but clearly he was laughing.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, which I'm usually not, but you kissed me first, I was…returning the favour."

"Does this mean you don't like me?" Blaine asked, his mouth developing into a pout.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Kurt sang.

"So, if you don't like me, you are saying right now, if I kissed you, you wouldn't kiss me back?" Blaine asked his superior smirk on his face.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." Kurt said again.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to test that theory." Blaine said before kissing Kurt again.

And who was Kurt Hummel to resist?

* * *

><p>After their makeout session, Kurt and Blaine snuggled up together and finished watching Alice In Wonderland.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt said, looking at him.

"Yeah, beautiful?" Blaine replied

Kurt blushed. "Why did it take you this long for you to kiss me?"

"Well, when you were spying on us I could hardly ask you on a date then, no matter how much I wanted too. That's kind of the reason I said you could just come here. And I got my wish." Blaine smiled. It was true. He had known there was something special about Kurt, he couldn't put his finger on it, until now.

Kurt blushed again. He found himself blushing a lot around Blaine. It was because he said the sweetest things.

"To tell the truth Blaine," Kurt began. "I fell in love with you when you called me 'new kid' before the performance."

"Yeah, I knew you were a spy then. No boy at Dalton Academy would EVER forget their blazer! It's the best part of the uniform!"

"Yeah." There was a small silence. "I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." Kurt said. Blaine sighed and Kurt immediately felt bad. He knew he had brought the atmosphere down.

"I don't want you to go." Blaine whined. He hated the fact that this would be their last Sunday night with Kurt at Dalton watching random movies Kurt pulled from his bag.

"I'll come back and visit you know." Kurt said stroking Blaine's hair. Blaine loved when Kurt stroked his hair. The feel of Kurt's fingers as he ran them through his tangled hair made Blaine melt. Since it was Sunday Blaine hadn't bothered to gel his hair down so his bush-like mane was set free. It annoyed Blaine but for some reason Kurt loved it.

"I like your hair."Kurt said, trying to steer the conversation away from him leaving. "It's nicer like this."

"Really? I like it gelled It makes me look smarter." Blaine replied.

"You don't need to look smarter, you're the smartest guy here. I don't think you have ever got below a B++." Kurt said.

"Well, you're almost right." Blaine started. "In my middle school I failed a P.E class." Blaine laughed. "But I happen to know that you are a star kicker in football."

"What!" Kurt said his eyes opening wide to look at Blaine.

"You aren't the only school that decided to "research" (Blaine made air quotes) the other Glee Clubs. We looked you guys up as well."

"I only made one shot." Kurt mumbled.

"But apparently, the game you played was one of the only games they won all season." Blaine recited. "And, your Single Ladies dance (Kurt gasped and went the colour of a tomato) was…way hot. I really don't know how you managed to get the football team to do it though."

"You…watched it?" Kurt stuttered. "How many other people have seen it?"

"Just me, I didn't think you would want it getting out. But Wes and David have seen your "Push It" video as well as me."

Kurt buried his face in his hands. Blaine had seen two of his most embarrassing moments.

"Though if you don't mind me saying, I think you looked awesome in your football get-up." Blaine said cheekily.

"So you were checking me out before I came here?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe…Ok yes." Blaine confessed.

"And I thought I was bad." Kurt laughed.

Blaine looked at Kurt in all of his blushing glory. He really was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss (sadly) but if I make a orginal character I will say so.**

**This chapter is kind of just a lot of fluff but i think its sweet! But in the next chapter there is some exciting stuff. So just read and go 'aww' if you think it's sweet.**

After Alice In Wonderland finished they put in The Lady and The Tramp.

"Kurt? What do you see in me?" Blaine muttered. "I mean just a dwarf with unruly hair and a strange passion for math."

"I like the fact that you're two inches shorter than me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"One and a half." Blaine corrected. He had measured himself just days ago and was one and half inches away from Kurt's mark. He pondered slightly on the idea that Kurt had shrunk, but brushed it off quickly seeing as though most people didn't shrink until they were in their eighties.

"And I actually like your hair when it's not glued down to your head like Frankenstein!" Kurt joked. "He had a flat head too!"

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny." Blaine said sarcastically.

"And I'm also a math geek, so we are a perfect match." Kurt said as he looked Blaine in the eyes.

Kurt's phone pinged.

"Who is it?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, it's 'Cedes. I better answer this, I haven't talked to her in days!"

**Whaddup my white boy? Cedes xx**

_Nothin much… JUST BLAINE AND I KISSED!_

**WHAT? When did this happen and why wasn't I told?**

_Cedes, chill, it happened today! It was amazing, I like melted!_

**AWW! I'm not angry with you anymore! Lolz I'm so happy for you! I knew you two would eventually get together!**

_I hoped so! And it happened! He's just so perfect cedes_

**Ok, but if he does anything to hurt you I will cut him xx**

Kurt laughed

"What she say?" Blaine questioned.

"Nothing, just if you hurt me she'll cut you."

"Luckily, that will never happen because I would never dream of hurting you." Blaine affirmed.

Kurt smiled then went back to texting Mercedes.

_Don't worry babe, he won't hurt me_

**Kurt, you never know, there's always something fishy bout those rich white boys from private schools.**

_Cedes trust me, he's brilliant_

**Ok, I will**

_Anyway what about you, found any love yet?_

**Kurt! No, not yet, but you know the guys at McKinley, they are either on the football team or hate Glee. Some both!**

_Cedes don't worry, I could fix you up with one of Blaine's friends._

**Nah, I don't do blind dates, especially not with some rich white boy**

_He's black M, g2g watching The Lady and the Tramp with Blaine_

**Ooh! Don't sing to loudly! See ya on Monday**

_C ya! Xx_

"I've never met Mercedes." Blaine claimed.

"Yeah you have, at Rachel's party." Kurt remembered.

"Kurt, I was stone-drunk. I don't even remember half that night."

"Well you seem to remember Rachel Berry enough to go on a date with her." Kurt said dryly.

"Kurt! We promised after that night to never bring it up again!" Blaine whined. Every time someone brought up that night, he shuddered. He had been experimenting and in the end came to the same conclusion as what he had in the beginning. Because of this (and when Kurt had mentioned her) he had taken a slight disliking to her and even though she had unmistakeable talent, she often said things that made everyone feel embarrassed, awkward or both. Blaine had no idea while Finn kept going back to Rachel sometimes. From what Kurt had told him though they had broken up a fair few times. I guess Finn and Rachel felt the same bond between him and Kurt.

"Well, it's true. Ow! (Blaine hit him over the head with a pillow) That really hurt!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt smiled back. Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips .

"Why did it take so long for us to realise we were perfect for each together?" Blaine asked staring into Kurt's deep blue eyes.

"Well, I always knew, you didn't until now. I outwardly told you that I thought you were going to sing to me on Valentine's Day, basically saying I thought you liked me." Kurt said.

"I did like you, I just suck at relationships." Blaine answered.

"So why did you kiss me?" Kurt asked.

"It was my sexual urges." Blaine joked.

"Ha, ha." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You were just lying there. I thought you were asleep.

"Yeah, because someone kissing you wouldn't wake you up!" Kurt exclaimed.

"True, true." Blaine said. "I should have thought about that then but I guess I took advantage of the situation."

"You don't say." Kurt said sarcasm in his voice.

"Look," Blaine said, "The Tramp is pushing the meatball."

"I love this part! It's so romantic!" Kurt said dreamily.

"So, am I the lady or the Tramp?" Blaine wondered out loud.

"The Tramp." Kurt replied immediately

"Why?" Blaine wailed.

"Because I have better fashion sense than you." Kurt reasoned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blaine asked.

"The Lady looks better than the Tramp. And I wear better clothes than you. I mean, come on Blaine, the jeans and cardigan combo has run its course."

Blaine looked down. He did wear jeans and a cardigan a lot. But it was his signature look. That and bowties. It wasn't his fault he couldn't work absolutely everything like Kurt.

"Ooh, I've made you feel self-conscious haven't it?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, kind of." Blaine confirmed.

"Well you are still the Tramp because I think the Lady is better at romance."

"Hey! I'm good at romance!" Blaine defended.

"Blaine, you said it yourself, you suck at relationships, so you suck at romance!"

"Do not! And if I had one more day I would prove it to you."

Kurt's mouth turned into a smile. He loved their pointless banter. Like when Blaine would argue with his judgement, or when he would criticize Blaine about the amazing amount of product he uses in his hair. It didn't mean anything and yet was so important to Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the glee scene I used in this or Glee or Kurt or Blaine or Somewhere Only We Know.**

After 2 car trips Kurt had managed to get all of his stuff from Dalton back to Carole and Burt's house. Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek said goodbye then drove away in his little red mini. Kurt loved Blaine's mini, it was so cute. Finn had already left for McKinley and Burt was at the parts shop, so Carole welcomed him and helped him unpack. Kurt's room in the house was very plain because Carole knew he would like to decorate it himself.

"I see great potential in this room Carole." Kurt began. "Lots of room, a nicely positioned window, yep, I like it here!"

"I'm glad you like it Kurt. So are you looking forward to going back to McKinley?"

"I don't know." Kurt answered. "I guess I won't be terrified anymore, but it will feel weird."

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at it. It simply said:

_Courage-Blaine xx_

Kurt smiled and blushed at the same time. Even over text Blaine had the power to make Kurt blush and smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt got out of Carole's car and walked up the steps he knew so well.<p>

"It's 12 o'clock." Mercedes said. "It's official."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"My transfer!" Kurt shouted from the top steps overlooking the courtyard. "KURT HUMMEL'S BACK AT MCKINLEY!"

As he hopped down the steps his friends engulfed him in an array of hugs and pat on the backs.

"There are some people who wanted to say goodbye to you Kurt." Mercedes said.

Kurt looked up and saw the Warblers emerging from the tops steps.

"We didn't want to say goodbye without making a great spectacle." Blaine admitted.

The Warblers had been working on this since regionals but had been replaced by Kurt and Blaine's duet. It was perfect for this situation and Blaine had persuaded everyone to perform off campus.

They were making a big spectacle of themselves. About 25 uniformed guys walking into a public school doesn't usually go unnoticed.

"I'll still see you around, but these guys won't." Blaine said. Then he began to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>  
><em>Oh simple thing, where have you gone?<em>  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

By this time everyone was staring at them, but Kurt didn't care, he was completely transfixed because this time, he was sure they were singing to him.

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>  
><em>Oh simple thing, where have you gone?<em>  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Blaine ran down several steps and started playing the piano while Kurt thought, Wow, my boyfriend can actually be romantic!

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<em>

The Warblers had come down the steps and were in turn, hugging Kurt and patting him on the back. Tears were beginning to form in Kurt's eyes.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

A single tear fell down Kurt's cheek and splashed onto the ground. He ran up to Blaine and pulled him into a hug, then whispered in his ear, "Thank you, thank you so much."

They pulled away and Blaine ushered the Warblers up the steps, stopping once to smile and wink at Kurt. Kurt felt happy inside. He loved being at Dalton but he knew he was meant to be here. At McKinley. He was home. Home at last

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went very fast for Kurt and very slow for Blaine. While Blaine slumped on campus, Kurt was whipped away by a whirlwind of people, the boys protecting him from Karofsky and the girls hounding him about Blaine and fashion tips.<p>

Nationals were 3 weeks away and with Kurt at extra practice with the New Directions, Blaine was missing Kurt more than ever. Their rushed conversations in between school and rehearsals weren't satisfying Blaine. He would mope around Dalton and even in his Warbler practices weren't making him happy. Wes and David began to notice when he would spend hours in his room listening to the various mp3's Kurt had sent him of him singing.

Soon Blaine began to feel rejected by Kurt, even though they had been officially dating for two weeks now, they had only gone on three dates and Blaine was starting to miss Kurt. Even his unconscious did. He would find himself driving down Kurt's road when he was meant to shopping for food and other bizarre things like that. One time he almost walked into the McKinley choir room while they were rehearsing. Blaine would leave at least 2 messages on Kurt's phone every day. Blaine was missing Kurt, badly.

"Hey Blaine, I got your call." Kurt said over the telephone.

"Is this conversation going to last longer than 30 seconds? Cause if not, I might as well hang up now." Blaine replied dryly.

"That's nice! Blaine…what's up? Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't believe you have the nerve to ask why!" Blaine spat out.

"Blaine! What has gotten into you?"

"You know what, I'm not having this conversation over the phone, if you want to talk to me, come to Dalton and talk to me yourself." Blaine said and then before Kurt could protest Blaine put the phone down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! There is a lot of drama in this chapter because of the cliffhanger in the last one. I hope you guys like it, (well not like it cause it's a Klaine fight and I hate writing them). **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine.**

**Review please! :-)**

Kurt was surprised when Blaine put the phone down he thought after all the time they had spent apart, hardly talking to each other, Blaine would want to talk to Kurt. _Obviously not_, Kurt thought. He did have some free hours before practice, so he decided to drive to Dalton. _Blaine won't be as angry by the time I get there_, Kurt thought, yeah,_he will be okay._

After his 2 hour drive to Dalton he got out and began walking up to Dalton.  
>Blaine looked through the window.<br>"Kurt actually came?" he asked himself. He had been horrible on the phone, but he almost didn't regret it. Kurt had pretty much ignored him for a week now, so maybe Blaine had a right to force Kurt to come to Dalton.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments Blaine opened the door. His hair was wild, curly, bouncing all over the place as if he hadn't slept in days. He was wearing a checked shirt half tucked in, half hanging out and loose light brown chinos.

"Hi." Blaine said.

"Hi." Kurt replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt said slowly, and then entered Blaine's room.

His room wasn't exactly tidy either. Clothes were strewn on the floor books thrown into various corners, and the bed spread half off the bed. Kurt wanted to point this out to Blaine but didn't think it was the right time.

"Why did you do it?" Blaine asked out of the blue.

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Go back to McKinley."

"What, Blaine? What are you saying?"

"I want to know…" Blaine began the anger rising in his voice. "Why you left me, here, alone."

"You're not alone! You've got Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, you've got loads of people!" Kurt protested.

"But it's you who left me!" Blaine shouted. "And I want to know why!"

"It…it's…"

"Is it because they won Regionals and we didn't? Is it because Nationals is in New York? Because I know you want to go there! Why? Is it because you wanted to leave?"

"No! It's none of those reasons!"

"THEN WHY!" Blaine screamed his face going a light shade of red.

"Because as much I wanted to stay here WITH YOU, I know I don't belong here! I came here because Karofsky threatened to kill me!" Kurt screamed.

"And you left because you didn't want to stay!" Blaine screamed back his voice breaking at the end.

"Would you STOP SAYING THAT!" Kurt fumed. "It's NOT TRUE! Why are you so focused on that idea?"

"Because why else would you leave?" Blaine yelled.

"What do you want me to say to Blaine? I feel like you want me to say something bad!"

"Because then at least I would know WHY!"

"Fine! It's because I want to be at McKinley! I WANT TO BE THERE! I LOVE YOU BLAINE BUT I WANT TO BE AT MCKINLEY!"

Tears began to fall down Kurt's cheeks. Blaine wanted to comfort him but thought that if he did, Kurt would throw something at him, leaving him by himself again.

"Why do you want to be at McKinley so bad?" Blaine choked.

"Because McKinley is like a second home to me!"

"It's just, Kurt…I don't want to be without you. Kurt… I think you should leave now."

"Why?" Kurt sniffed.

"Because I don't want you to be here… when I close the door and cry." He gave a slight chuckle.

Without saying a word Kurt left. As soon as Blaine closed the door, he collapsed to the carpeted ground, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto his blazer. Soon a fresh wave of sobs broke out and he buried his head in his hands. Blaine hadn't cried like this since he left his family and came to Dalton. He hadn't wanted to feel like this again. And then Kurt, beautiful, wonderful, fashion-savvy Kurt came and crumpled his line of defence. By the time Wes got back, Blaine was curled up in his bed, trying to erase every memory of Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to make of their fight after he left he heard the eruption of sobs from the other side of the door his heart broke a little. He knew Blaine was very protective of his feelings and Kurt had never seen Blaine cry. The pain and emotion, Kurt heard pouring out of Blaine was almost too much for Kurt to bear. It took all of his strength not to turn around into Blaine's room and scoop him into a hug. Kurt remembered on Valentine's day when he told Blaine he liked him and Blaine had said he didn't want to screw it up.<p>

"Guess it was me who screwed up, huh?" Kurt said to himself. As he was driving back he reached in the glove compartment for some change and instead pulled out a picture. It was slightly dusty and yellowing at the edges. but there was no mistaking the people in the photograph. It was him and Blaine. They were standing in the Warblers practice room, smiling at the camera. Kurt remembered that day impeccably. It was the end of a Warbler meeting. Nick was taking a photography class and Kurt had secretly asked Nick for an extra copy. The light was hitting them perfectly. Blaine's hazel eyes glinted in the sunlight and his skin looked golden. He looked so happy. Kurt thought back to the Blaine he saw just before he left. They were two different people. Blaine 1 was happy, carefree, content, Blaine 2 was full of pain, anger, sadness. And what made Kurt feel worse, was that he had caused Blaine 2.

Tears welling up in his eyes making it impossible to see clearly, so he pulled over, breathed in and out, then cried his heart out. Normally Kurt would refrain from letting anything that could potentially mark his leather seats anywhere near his car, but in this case, he let the tears flow.

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm on the fence about who's more to blame, what do you guys think? Review please. "I'm like Tinkerbell, guys, I need reviews to live!" LOL **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aftermath of the fight! (And the crowd goes "ooooohhhh!") Hope you like it! Btw this one is going to be a bit longer than the others. Also I've made Rachel really self-centred, but I promise I'll fix that later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine or Glee because if I did, it would probably just be Kurt and Blaine the whole time. Also sometimes I use lines from Glee and I don't own those either since I probably couldn't have come up with them in the first place.**

**Xx**

Blaine woke up the next day with a brain-numbing headache. He looked in the mirror and realised he looked as him he had been dragged through a bush backwards. His usually controlled hair was stuck up in all directions and his hazel eyes were red and puffy. He had unintentionally fallen asleep in his clothes so his favourite cardigan was now creased in every possible way. Then he remembered the fight. Some of the things he had said to Kurt. Why had he said those things? He wasn't even mad at Kurt for leaving; he had mostly embraced the idea. He remembered how he broke down and cried after Kurt left. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry like that again. Then again Blaine had broken most of his promises to himself because of Kurt.

"BLAINE! ARE YOU UP?" Wes shouted from the other side of the door, the noise rattling around the room like a hamster in a cage, making Blaine's brain explode.

"Well he, and about everyone else in this building, is up now!" David said to Wes in his I-know-everything-and-I-am-superior-to-you voice.

To stop the fight which was about to break out on the other side of the door because Blaine knew Wes hated when David used his I-know-everything-and-I-am-superior-to-you voice, Blaine croaked, "Yeah, I'm up."

Wes and David continued arguing without registering that Blaine had said anything, so Blaine had to move from his comfortable position in front of the mirror wondering what he was going to do about his hair, to open the door.

In the heat of the battle, Wes and David's heads cocked to the open door. Wes, immediately examining Blaine said, "Blaine! What happened to you? Did you get hit by a bus or something?"

"What he means to say," David began. "Are you ok and why aren't you in your uniform?"

"School starts on Monday at 8:30 my friend, and it is now," Wes said checking his watch, "8:25. So you have 5 minutes to get your ass in your uniform and into school. You know what Mr Jamesburg does if you're late."

"Are you physically incapable of giving any sympathy whatsoever?" David asked looking at Wes in disappointment. "I mean, look at the boy, he can't go to school, I bet he had a hard time getting out of bed! He looks like he belongs in one of those mental hospitals where the patients just spend the whole day rocking in their beds."

"You guys sound like parents." Blaine said. "But David is right, I can't go to school, I feel to sick." His throat was sore from all the shouting he had done last night. Also since he hadn't stopped crying until 2am he hadn't exactly got much sleep.

"What's wrong dude?" Wes asked walking into Blaine's room and David followed.

"I'm sick!" Blaine exclaimed. "I can't come in today."

"You've never been sick before." David said.

Because Wes and David were his best friends he felt inclined to tell them the truth, so he told them everything. He told them about the phone call and the fight.

"Blaine, do you want us to stay with you?" David asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind missing double-maths for you." Wes said smiling cheekily.

"No." Blaine said. "I'll be fine." He coughed and the pain in his throat doubled.

"Ok. But call us if you need anything. Even if you think we are in lessons." David said.

"Especially if you think we are in lessons." Wes added.

"I'll be fine." Blaine reassured.

"Ok. Bye." David said then walked out of the room.

"See you later dude." Wes said then followed David.

"Don't call me dude." Blaine groaned, then fell onto the bed and went back to sleep

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to Carole sitting at his bedside.<p>

"Kurt, honey, are you alright?" Carole asked.

Suddenly, all of the memories from last night came flooding back to Kurt. The whole fight in all of its technicolor glory.

"Kurt." Carole said. She knew from the way Kurt's face had gone pale that something was bothering him. Also because it 8:40 and usually by this time Kurt would have put on a fabulous outfit, done his hair, packed his bag and be ready to leave.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks so Carole pulled him into a hug and said, " It's okay Kurt, I'm here."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later there was a knock on Kurt's door. He hadn't felt like going to school and after he had told Carole what had happened, she wasn't going to let him.<p>

"Come in." whispered Kurt from under the covers.

Immediately Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany burst in and sat on his bed

"Kurt! Carole told us you weren't coming in today!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"That right 'cedes, otherwise I wouldn't be curled up in bed." Kurt said wearily.

"Why not?" Rachel said with a shocked face. "If you don't come in there are less people to fight for my impending solos! If I don't have anyone to be better than, what will I do? Competition for me is like blood for a mosquito!"

"Shut it, Rachel." Mercedes said her anger towards Rachel growing. Rachel was amazingly talented but she did have an annoying tendency to turn every conversation to her. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Thanks for coming. I need to be around girls right now, boys are really messing up my head." Kurt sighed.

"Wait…Is this conversation about Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel, for once it isn't about you." Mercedes said harshly.

"Is Blaine coming?" Brittany asked. "Cause he's really funny…when he is drunk."

"Can we please not talk about Blaine?" Kurt said, gingerly sitting up.

"Is it because he couldn't bear to see me after we went out because he didn't want to be reminded of what he lost?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I am a lot to lose."

"Rachel, he likes Kurt. Even I know that." Brittany said.

"What? Why wasn't I told about this?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Because we all knew that you would butt in and do something which would lead to bad things, like you do all the time." Mercedes said.

"I never do that!" Rachel protested.

"Quinn and Puck? Finn quit." Brittany said.

"Guys we were supposed to be comforting Kurt." Mercedes said. Then turning to Kurt she said, "What happened?"

"I…I had a fight with Blaine last night." Kurt said tears forming in his eyes.

"Did it have anything to do with Blaine being bi again?" Rachel asked.

"Ignore her Kurt, I'm not sure why we even brought her here." Mercedes said looking at Rachel.

"Was it about dolphins?" Brittany asked.

"No, Brittany, It wasn't." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Cause you know they are just gay sharks." Brittany replied.

"Ok, I'm going to Dalton right now and cut that rich white boy." Mercedes said, standing up.

"No, Mercedes, don't." Kurt sighed.

"Why not Kurt? He hurt you and no one hurts my boy." Mercedes said waving her finger in the air.

"I'm ok. I don't want you to hurt him." Kurt whispered. "The fight was my fault."

"How?" Mercedes said, shocked.

"I don't think Blaine wants me at McKinley." Kurt muttered. "He didn't want me to leave him alone at Dalton."

"That's not fair. If he really liked you then he would want you to be happy." Rachel said.

"No, he just feels alone, that's not a crime." Kurt answered.

"Ok, but I'm still gonna cut him." Mercedes replied.

"Mercedes, do you really think violence is really the best answer?" Rachel asked.

"If the question is 'What is the best way to mess that Blaine kid up' then yes!" Mercedes said.

"No, Mercedes, I think I've probably messed him up a lot already." Kurt said. "You guys should go now, but promise me you won't go to Dalton."

"We promise Kurt." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Brittany said hugging Kurt. "We'll miss you at school."

The all gave Kurt a hug then walked out the room, leaving Kurt sitting in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>That was sort of a fill chapter, nothing really happend except Kurt and Blaine are sad. :-(<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**More aftermath! (The crowd goes "ahhh") And Finn getting involed in things he shouldnt be. And a bit of Finchel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine or Glee because if I did, it would probably just be Kurt and Blaine the whole time. Also sometimes I use lines from Glee and I don't own those either since I probably couldn't have come up with them in the first place.**

**Xx**

"Guys, he's so upset." Mercedes told the rest of the glee club.

"We need to go to Dalton and kick some sense into Blaine." Finn said.

"No," Mercedes began. "We promised Kurt we wouldn't."

"You might have but I didn't say anything." Finn replied. "I'm going to Dalton right now." He got up and started walking out of the room.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Mercedes said.

All three of them walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>By lunch time Blaine was feeling better and was going to go into school. He put his uniform on and tried not to think of Kurt or the fight but it kept popping up in his mind. There was a few knocks on the door.<p>

"Come in!" Blaine called. Wes and David entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Blaine.

"How you doing?" David said.

"Much better, thanks."

Suddenly, Finn burst into the room, grabbed Blaine and pushed him up against the wall.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Wes shouted.

"This guy, hurt my brother, and no one hurts my brother!" Finn yelled.

Soon after he said this Mercedes and Rachel ran into the room as well.

"Look Finn," David started. "I know you're angry but Kurt isn't innocent in this either, and you don't see us running into Kurt room and holding him up against the wall."

"But Blaine isn't the one curled up in bed, not talking to anyone!" Finn screamed.

"Finn, just let go of Blaine." Wes said.

Blaine hadn't said a word during this, mostly because of the suddenness of how Finn had grabbed him and also because Finn was about 6 foot while Blaine was about half way through 5 foot, so this was incredibly intimidating. Regretfully, Finn let go of Blaine and stepped away.

"Ok." Finn said. "Now explain what happened. You got two minutes."

So Blaine explained the fight, leaving out the phone call and how he had let Kurt exit.

"Dude, so you were doing that chick thing when you were pissed about one thing, but pretending to be pissed about another?" Finn asked.

"When you think about it, yeah I guess I was. I mean it's hard, Kurt being at McKinley and me being here but, I never resented Kurt going back, I guess I just didn't want to seem vulnerable." Blaine replied.

"I totally get what you mean, dude. It's like when you get slushied, you have this urge to cry out how much it hurts but you don't want them do know you have weakness."

"Slushied?" Blaine asked.

"It's when the football jock toss a slushie in your face. It happens all the time." Mercedes said shrugging her shoulders.

"I really want to do something about this situation." Blaine said.

"You've got to apologise, Blaine." Mercedes said.

"I would but...I don't think he would talk to me." Blaine said looking down.

"I think I can help with that." Rachel said with a smile.

* * *

><p>On Kurt's table his IPhone buzzed on the table. Sleepily, Kurt picked it up. It was from Rachel.<p>

_Hi Kurt! Are you still feeling ill?_

**No, I feel much better :-) **

_Really! Can you come into school?_

**I might be a while but I'm pretty sure I can get there for 2!**

_Ok! See you in the choir room!_

Suddenly Kurt began to feel more energized; he got out of bed and began rifling through his closet. After getting dressed and styling his hair perfectly, he packed his bag and left.

"Well, Blaine is going to be in the choir room so when Kurt walks in, Mercedes and Sam will lock one of the doors while you and I lock the door Kurt went through. Then I will text Kurt that he is not allowed to leave until they sort out their problems. I've seen it in tons of movies and Broadway musicals. It works like a charm!"

"Ok, I think I get it. You just kinda talk fast." Finn replied.

"Brilliant though, isn't it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah it is." Finn said. "I really like how you're helping get Kurt and Blaine back together, because I can't find any way you could get something out of this."

"I'm going to ignore that because of how much I love you." Rachel said looking at Finn mixed looks of frustration and love.

"He's coming!" Mercedes whispered.

"Places people!" Rachel said.

Everyone quickly hurried to their assigned hiding places.

Rachel rushed into the choir room just in time, because a second later Kurt came in. "Hi Kurt!" Rachel said, her face flushed red.

"Hi…Rachel." Kurt said. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Kurt we have something to show you." Rachel said, slowly backing away.

Before Kurt realised what was going on, Rachel was out the door and it closed just as quickly. Swiftly, both doors were locked with distinctive 'click'.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked the room.

"Hi." Whispered a small voice from behind a stack of chairs. Slowly Blaine emerged from behind them.

"Bl…Blaine, what are you doing here?" The urgency in Kurt's voice was unmistakable. He hadn't wanted to have this confrontation which he knew was about to happen.

"Um…do you want the whole story or the shortened version?" Blaine questioned.

"Full story, why not." Kurt said. "It doesn't seem like we are going to be going anywhere soon."

"Well Finn, Rachel and Mercedes came into Dalton…"

"What?" Kurt gasped. "I told them not to do anything! I'm so mad at them!"

"I told them about the fight and that even though you weren't blameless; I was definitely the main contributor."

"Oh." Kurt said.

"Then they set up this because I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Ok. So…what did you want to say?" Kurt asked.

"I…I wanted to say…" Blaine started. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I love you and I'm so sorry if I hurt you in any way and…I…I just want to know if you love me again."

"Blaine…I love you. I always have and always will. I thought when I said I love you when we were fighting you might stop. You scared me Blaine; I don't like it when you're angry."

"My brain didn't process that at all, Kurt, I was blinded by madness."

"Blaine if you really didn't want me to go you could have just said so."

"Kurt, I wasn't really mad about you going back to McKinley…I was mad because, because it felt like you were ignoring me Kurt, I missed you, I missed our random late night chats, obsessing over the latest Vogue issue or the new Marc Jacobs coat. And, it didn't seem like you missed me. We used to talk loads then suddenly it all stopped and I was only talking to you a minute a day."

"Blaine I am so, so sorry I ever made you feel like that. I didn't know."

"That's because I didn't tell you."

"I missed you too, but there just weren't enough hours in the day."

"I know I was just being selfish and stupid and an idiot who doesn't deserve someone like you."

"I love that song." Kurt murmured.

"It's nice but it's all wrong for us, because Kurt, I could never, ever find someone like you, someone who is as amazing, talented or fashion-savvy as you Kurt. Someone who puts up with my crazy hair and insane friends. No one like you."

As Blaine was saying this he was leaning closer and closer to Kurt. When he finished Blaine drew Kurt into a kiss. Just as their lips touched, Kurt jerked away.

"I will never find someone like you either. But… I think we should take a break. From us."

And in that silence, you could hear a pin drop.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I left you with a cliffhanger last time and becasue I, so mean I'm going to leave you another one! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or Kurt or Blaine. Or any lines you might recognise.**

"Kurt…" Blaine began. He tried to speak again but no words came out. Kurt wanted to break up with him. He had just been lifted to the top of the world when Kurt forgave him, only to come crashing down again, hard. Tears began to form in Blaine eyes. _No_, Blaine told himself, _I'm not going to cry in front of Kurt, I don't want him to see me cry, especially not over him._

When Kurt saw the tears forming he felt a thousand stabs of guilt. He could feel Blaine's heart breaking, and yet he knew what he was doing and that he was going to go through with it. _We can't have fight like this every time I don't get to talk to him_, Kurt thought, _it would kill me, but this is killing me too._

"If…this is the end," said Blaine trying to keep a handle on his emotions enough to keep a straight face, "Can I ask for one more thing?"

"Anything." Kurt said softly.

"Kiss me one last time." Blaine said. _Last_, he thought over again in his head. _Last, this can't be the last time I ever kiss Kurt_. And yet deep down, Blaine knew it probably was.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kurt said.

"Please Kurt, just one last time."

Kurt sighed deeply, but leaned in and gave Blaine a gentle kiss on the lips. Mercedes and Rachel saw this through a small window in the door and hugged each other in triumph.

"Result!" Mercedes whispered in excitement.

"We can let them out now." Rachel stated.

Signalling to Finn and Sam, they all opened both doors with a soft click, just as the two ex-lovers pulled away.

"I guess they thought our break-up kiss was a make-up kiss." Blaine said, a small smile on his lips.

"I…I don't want to talk about it… We can leave now, so …I'm going to go." Kurt said walking away from Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine began. Kurt hesitated. "I hope you know how sorry I am."

"I do." Kurt whispered. Then he walked out leaving Blaine stood in the middle of the choir room looking at the shadow of Kurt as he left.

Soon after Blaine left the choir room through the other door, tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt what happened?" Mercedes quizzed Kurt.<p>

"Yeah! We kinda saw too kissing." Rachel admitted.

"It wasn't a make-up kiss. Blaine and I broke up." Kurt said.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry." Mercedes took his hand and squeezed it. "See, this is the part where I should be mad at Rachel because her plan DIDN'T work." Mercedes said. "But, because you are so upset, I'm going to try and ignore it."

Kurt laughed a bit. "Cedes," he sniffed

"Yeah Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Telling Blaine I wanted to break up…was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." Kurt sobbed, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "And…I just wanted to say that everything could be alright, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" Rachel asked. "I mean if Blaine is anything like me when I go through a break-up, he isn't going to stop asking you for forgiveness, so why don't you just put him out of his misery."

"Because…because Blaine needs to be alone." Kurt said.

"Kurt. Do you want to know why he got so worked up when you ignored him?" Mercedes asked.

"I didn't ignore him. But go on." Kurt said.

"It's because he's been alone for ages. He left his family; well they sort of left him, so he came to Dalton to board, so he wouldn't have to see them."

"What? Why didn't Blaine tell me?" Kurt asked, surprised Blaine hadn't talked much about his family with Kurt, but he had known that it was a sensitive subject.

"Because he wanted to seem controlled." Rachel told Kurt. "Did you know after your fight he broke down crying, he hadn't cried like that since he came to Dalton 3 years ago?"

"He really is sorry Kurt. And I think you should accept it." Mercedes advised, putting her arm around Kurt.

"I don't know if he would accept it now." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll come with you, and if he doesn't accept it…You know I'll cut him." Mercedes said reassuringly.

"Ok. I'm going to Dalton, and I want you guys to come with me."

Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Finn all left McKinley, got into Finn's car, then left.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been driving up and down roads for half an hour. He wasn't going anywhere in particular. He was trying told hold onto the feeling when Kurt kissed him. The fireworks display exploding in his brain, Kurt's velvety lips on his. A deep fog had settled in the air around his car and he was having trouble seeing what was in front of him, the gentle glow of his lights leading a dim path in front. He stopped on one of the streets he had been driving up and down for a while now and looked outside. Even though mist had stabled he could easily see what house it was, the golden numbers glinting like beacons. It was the house he had never wanted to see again. It was the house from his nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Blaine? Where are you?" Kurt called.<p>

"Are you guys looking for Blaine?" asked Wes as he came round a corner.

"You don't say?" David said to Wes, then turning to the others he replied, "But you will be looking for a while. He hasn't come back yet. I thought he would be with you guys."

"Wait? He hasn't come back? He left like half an hour before us." Kurt said, a worried look on his face.

"Where do you think he might have gone?" Wes asked.

Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello, are you a friend of Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes why?" Kurt replied.

The person murmured something into the phone. Kurt's face dropped. Then his phone went plummeting down and it clattered on the floor.

Rachel and Mercedes could see the obvious worry. "What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"It's Blaine." Kurt said his heart thumping so loud he was sure that they could hear it. "He… he's in the hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I know I left you with a horrible cliff-hanger last time, but I hope this lives up to something. Also I really like Burt I think he is the coolest dad ever so I gave him a quite a big part in this and the next episode. Enjoy! xx**

Blaine was asleep. But his brain was wide awake. These flashing images kept coming up in his head. But they were blurred, fuzzy. He tried to remember what happened but it was as if his memory had been wiped. He remembered one thing though. He remembered walking up to his parents' house and for some strange reason he knocked on the door. From then on it was all darkness.

* * *

><p>"He's in here." directed the nurse. Kurt rushed in and immediately grabbed Blaine's hand, soon after followed Mercedes, Rachel and Finn.<p>

"What's his condition?" whimpered Kurt, tears in his eyes.

"He's comatose." The nurse reported. There is a 50% chance he wake up fine, but the longer he stays in a coma, the less chance…" The nurse trailed off.

"Can you go now?" Rachel told the nurse.

"Ok, if you need anything just call." She said then she left the room.

"Kurt." Mercedes said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you."

"This is all my fault." Kurt whimpered.

"It's not Kurt. No one knows what happened." Rachel said.

"Yeah, dude." Finn chimed in. "It's not like you sent Blaine into a coma."

"But if I had just accepted his apology there and then, we would have made up, he would have gone straight back to Dalton and he would be safe. If I had told him that I loved him, he would be fine. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault!" Rachel said again, louder this time.

Tears feel down Kurt's face. "Can you guys leave now?"

"Just remember, we're here for you." Sam said. Then they all left Kurt holding onto Blaine's hand tightly as if he might slip away.

"This _is_ all my fault." Kurt cried again.

_It's not! _Blaine shouted in his head. _Kurt! Don't say that, _he tried to shout again. How could Kurt think it was his fault? It was Blaine who decided to walk up to his parents' house. But it was still blank after that.

"Blaine…" Kurt began. "I'm so sorry I broke your heart. It was the hardest thing; I've had to do, ever." Tears were now dropping down onto Blaine's bed. "I…I love you Blaine, and I don't want to be without you and I am so sorry I never got to say that in the choir room. I really, really love you. Please wake up Blaine…just please." Kurt knelt beside him and put his head on Blaine's chest.

_I love you too Kurt!_ Blaine screamed in his head. He loved Kurt more than anything. And he tried to will himself to get up, but he couldn't.

"Kurt." Burt Hummel entered the hospital room and bent over his son. "What happened?"

"The hospital called me. They said he was in the hospital. I don't know anything else."

Blaine lay there, still, in his white, blue dotted hospital gown. Kurt looked at him willingly. Burt saw the sadness in his own son's eyes, and knew immediately that he had to help.

"I'm gonna find out for you Kurt." Burt said, and then left for the main desk.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." Burt said as he entered the main reception.<p>

"Yes, Mr Hummel." A nurse said.

"I would like to know what happened to the boy in room 703."

"Let me just check the database." The nurse said, turning on the computer at the desk and scrolling through. "Hmm, 703, yes, Blaine Anderson is it?" she asked.

"Yeah, him."

"I'm sorry, but the cause of his injures are unknown."

"Unknown?" Burt said, slamming his fist on the table, generating quite a few odd looks. "How can you not know?"

"Well, when his dad brought him in, he had no idea, and as it seems there were no witnesses to the event we have no information."

Burt began to look frustrated. "Can't you give him one of those body scans or something?"

"His father didn't want to expose him to any of the health risks that are possible with a full CT body scan."

"Do you have NO idea what could have happened to him in any way?" Burt asked, getting desperate now.

The nurse sighed but said, "The bruises on his body show that he hit or was hit with something and a blow to the head is what sent him into his current state."

"Ok, thank you." Burt replied. "One more question." The nurse looked irritated. "Mr Anderson, the father. Do you know where he lives?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give out personal information."

"Ok." Burt huffed then went back to room 703.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, do you…do you know where Blaine lives?"<p>

Wiping a tear off his cheek with the edge of his coat, Kurt said, "No, he never really talked about his house. I imagine Wes and David would know though." Thinking back Kurt had hardly ever asked Blaine about his family or his house.

"And these Wes and David people, they go to Dalton don't they."

"Yeah, dad. Full boarders, they will still be there."

"Ok, look Kurt, do you wanna come home?" Burt asked.

"No. I'd rather stay here with Blaine." Kurt answered.

"Ok, kid, just call me if you need anything."

"I will. And…thanks dad."

"You're welcome Kurt."

Burt got in his car and drove to Dalton. I want to know why this kids' dad isn't at the hospital with him, Burt thought. Prior to driving to Dalton, Burt had told Carole about Kurt and not to worry. When Burt arrived he immediately went to the floor Kurt's room had been on. Burt had heard many tales of Wes and David being rambunctious in the late hours of the night, in his corridor. Mostly Wes actually. The first few doors he knocked on were empty. By the time he got to the 7th one he began to think everyone had left, until a skinny Asian kid opened the door.

"Hello, sir," the Asian kid said.

"Hello, do you know someone called Wes or David?" Burt asked.

"I am Wes." Wes replied.

"Ok, good. Do you know where Blaine Anderson lives?"

"Here." Wes replied unhelpfully.

"I mean before he came to Dalton."

"Urr, yes, I think I have it written down here somewhere." Wes said before disappearing into his room. Two clangs and a bash later, he came back out with a scruffy looking piece of yellow-lined, notepad paper.

"Here you go, 31 Maple Street, Westerville." He pronounced.

"Thanks kid." Burt said before running down the stairs again.


	10. Chapter 10

**More Burt! He is amazing. Also some bad language. I'm not sure what T+ is so sorry if it's wrong. Also I will probably get some of the medical stuff wrong. Also because I do cliff-hangers, so I've got another one.**

**Sorry for the long time in between I had a bit of writers block but its better now, also I've been busy reading other peoples stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Or Kurt, or Blaine. Also I know what I'm doing here is really REALLY cheesy but its fluff so…**

**Btw I don't agree with any of Mr Anderson's views! **

45 minutes later Burt was walking up to 31 Maple Street and knocking on the door. After a few minutes of silence, Burt knocked harder. Nothing. Eventually, a stockily built man opened the door.

"Whatever you're selling I don't want it." He said before closing the door. Luckily, Burt had quick reflexes and jammed his foot in the door just in time.

"I'm not selling anything." Burt explained. "I'm here about your son. Blaine Anderson. The one in hospital."

"How do you know my son is in hospital? Who told you that? How…"

"I'll ask the questions here." Burt cut off.

"I will not have some random stranger, walking up to my house and demanding to ask me questions!" Blaine's dad shouted.

"Why aren't you there with him?" Burt asked angrily. "Your son is in the hospital!"

"I had a very important meeting!" Blaine's dad said pompously.

"What, with the television?" Burt accused. "So some meeting is more important than your own sons' life?" he shouted.

"I'm not going to stand for this!" Mr Anderson yelled.

"Where did you find Blaine?" Burt questioned.

"I found him on a side road on my way to my meeting."Mr Anderson answered.

"Was anybody there?" Burt asked.

"No one but me, it was pretty deserted."

"So you have no idea what happened?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no idea." Mr Anderson said. "Probably some gang members beating him up for being such a fag."

Burt lost it. In a split-second he had his hand on Mr Anderson's shirt, their faces inches away from each other. "How could you?" Burt whispered. "Call your own, son a fag! You bastard!" He punched Mr Anderson in the stomach and even though he shouldn't have, we smiled as Mr Anderson doubled-over. Mrs Anderson had probably heard the groan as Burt heard heels clacking along the wooden floor. Burt quickly ran into his car and drove off, the image of Mr Anderson on the floor burned into his mind. _Calling your own son a fag_, Burt thought. _Mr Anderson doesn't deserve to be a father_. He had to admit, when he found out Kurt was gay, he hadn't been entirely crazy about the idea, but he had accepted that about his son. Mr Anderson's anger and resentment about his own son had made him feel protective over Blaine. _He deserves better,_ Burt thought. _He deserves a whole lot better._

The next day Burt walked into 703 to see Kurt sleeping in the chair, his head still holding Blaine's. Burt sighed. Kurt lovedBlaine. And his father didn't. Burt realised he loved Blaine as well. Blaine had made his son feel so happy. Happier than he'd ever seen him since his mum died. Burt smiled.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kurt blinked his eyes, adjusting to the harsh light in the room. He hand felt hot and sticky. Kurt realised that he had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair, holding Blaine's hand. Kurt sat up and looked at the heart- rate monitor. It was still the same. Bleep...Bleep…Bleep. The same slow heartbeat. Alive, but unconscious. Kurt had stopped crying by now, but the dry tears made his skin feel crusty and he didn't have any moisturiser.<p>

Kurt felt blindly for his phone in his bag. He had a missed call from Carole and a text from Rachel. Kurt opened the text, his hand still in Blaine's.

_Kurt, I know this may be a bad time, but Mr Shue wants to talk to you about a solo for Nationals._

Kurt wondered what she was talking about the he remembered. Nationals were in 3 days. Sighing deeply, Kurt replied,

**No, I don't think I want to talk about a solo because I'm probably not going to Nationals.**

Rachel's reply came immediately,

_Is it because of Blaine?_

**Yes, I don't want to be in New York while I know he's in a coma. I couldn't enjoy myself. And what's the point in going to the greatest city on earth if you can't enjoy yourself.**

_Ok, I'll tell Mr Shue. Kurt, don't beat yourself up about this, ok. It's NOT your fault._

Kurt smiled. Rachel Berry knew him so well. He was beating himself up about it. He turned to look at Blaine again.

"I can't believe this might be my last memory of you." Kurt said. "Your hair does look good though." Kurt managed a weak chuckle. Then he sighed and moved his chair closer to Blaine's bed, the scraping making a ear-splitting noise on the floor, but Kurt didn't really notice. "I don't want this to be my last memory of you. I know this is kind of cliché, and you know how much I hate being cliché, but I'm going to kiss you now. Just thought I'd give you a heads up." Ever so slowly, and being careful not to lean on him, Kurt bent over and kissed Blaine. Blaine felt his heart start racing and desperately, desperately wanted to kiss Kurt back, but his body wouldn't allow it. Soon after Kurt resumed his position at Blaine's side, the nurse from before came in.

"I'm just gonna take his charts, kay?" She said in her cockney accent.

"Sure. Go ahead." Affirmed Kurt.

"Ooh." She said as she looked at Blaine's most recent heart graphs. "Something got his heart going a bit faster a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Kurt said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. If his heart could get going like that again, he'd probably wake up. Do you know what happened?" The nurse asked.

Kurt blushed scarlet. "Um, no. I've been holding his hand, but I've been doing that for ages now."

"Ok, well, if you find out, let us know." Then nurse walked out of the room.

_Ohmygosh,_ thought Kurt. _Me kissing Blaine could help him wake up! This is way too cliché!_

_Best way ever to wake up_, Blaine thought. _Even when I'm semi-conscious I'm still cheeky._ Blaine laughed, but then he realised he couldn't._ Damn!_ He thought. _This is so annoying!_

"What do I do?" Kurt said aloud as he paced the room. "I mean, this would be a really awkward thing to explain to the doctors!" Kurt blushed.

_JUST KISS ME KURT!_ Blaine screamed in his head.

Kurt realised he didn't need to think about it. He could wake Blaine up and this the way he was going to do it. Even though it was incredibly awkward to explain, Kurt would figure it out when Blaine woke up. Slowly Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the lips. He heard the heart monitor going faster. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away.

Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is a bit longer than others because I can't think of a way to end it in here**

"No." Kurt mouthed. "The nurse said this would work."

"It did." Blaine croaked very softly.

"Blaine." Kurt said slowly, not wanting to get his hope up just in case he was having a very vivid dream. "Are you awake?"

"Well, I can see your beautiful face; I can hear you asking me if I'm awake, so yeah, I think that counts as awake." Blaine chuckled, and then coughed slightly.

"Shall I call the nurse?" Kurt asked his face still close to Blaine's.

"No, not yet. By the way, how are we gonna tell the doctors?"

"What?" Kurt said surprised.

"I heard everything you said I mean, I could hear you talk, well everyone talk."

"So you heard my soppy rendition of 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were doing that."

"It's because, my dad was in the hospital, in a coma…"

Blaine cut him off. "Kurt, you don't have to talk about it."

"Ok. Thanks." Kurt whispered.

"Can you help me sit up? I'm still not used to being in control of my own limbs." Blaine said.

"I think I should call the nurse first." Kurt said.

"Ok. I'll be here." Blaine said raising his triangular eyebrows.

"Nurse!" Kurt called. "He's awake!" Kurt screamed.

The nurse rushed into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" she hollered in her cockney accent. "Doctor! He's awake!"

A gruff-looking man in a white coat came in. "We need to give him a full examination." He announced and then began to wheel Blaine away.

Kurt sighed in happiness. His boyfriend was awake and fine. He was back at McKinley and his boyfriend was fine about it. Come to think about it, Blaine actually hadn't said anything about him at McKinley after their fight. _Well he has just woke up_, Kurt thought. _I have an idea._

After Blaine's examination the doctor pronounced that Blaine was ok, but had to stay in the hospital for a few more days because of his other minor injuries. Kurt was fine with this and visited Blaine regularly, between catching up with his schoolwork. A new year was starting soon and Kurt had exams coming up. Burt was still mad about his encounter with Mr Anderson but hadn't said anything to either of the boys about it. Blaine was quite fragile now and he didn't need to be reminded of his father's lack of kindness and respect for him.

* * *

><p>A week later and everything was back to normal, if not normal, better. Kurt and Blaine were spending almost all their spare time together. One evening at Dalton when they were watching Hairspray (Blaine's choice)and desperately fighting the urge to sing aloud, Kurt turned on his side and asked Blaine, "Do you like being at Dalton?"<p>

"Yeah. I love it here." Blaine replied.

"It's because I wanted to ask you something. About Dalton." Kurt said slowly.

"Shoot." Blaine said turning to face Kurt as well.

"Well, after we had our fight about you being…alone and I don't want you to feel alone."

"Still waiting for the question." Blaine said.

"Blaine, I want you to come to McKinley with me. Wait," Kurt realised. "That wasn't a question. Blaine, will you come to McKinley with me?"

Silence filled the room. Blaine's mouth opened and closed several times. "Before you say anything else, you could stay with my, I've asked my parents and they said you could stay with us and it would solve everything."

"Kurt…I…" Blaine struggled to find words to say. "It's just Kurt…"

"What Blaine?" Kurt asked smiling into Blaine's eyes. Blaine sat up so he was cross-legged on his bed.

"I really want to be with you, but, I can't just leave."

"I know. I know it's a lot to think about, but, just, think about it." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. It had only been a week since his hospital spell. But his bumps and bruises were a frequent reminder. Reminder of what happened even though Blaine longed to forget. He hadn't told anyone, not even Kurt, that he remembered what happened. He didn't think it was the right time. Plus everything had just got back to normal and he and Kurt were happy. He just couldn't.

"I want to come to McKinley with you…" Blaine began

"Yes!" Kurt screamed excitedly. "My senior year will be perfect! I'll be able to walk hand in hand down the hallways with the best boyfriend ever!" he squealed.

"But not now. Maybe after the whole 'hospital thing' has died down. I don't want any sympathy."

"Ok." Kurt said sounding disappointed. "How long?" He asked.

"A week or so…maybe two, maybe a month?" Blaine said.

_Two weeks?_ Kurt thought._ A whole month?_

"Anyway," Blaine said, trying to change the subject. "How was Nationals?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. Blaine still didn't know that he had given up Nationals for him because Kurt knew that Blaine would say it was 'an unnecessary sacrifice." And then get mad at himself for holding Kurt back to New York and then things would get all tense. And that was the last thing Kurt wanted.

"It was fine." Kurt mumbled.

"Did you guys win?" Blaine asked.

Kurt raked his brain to remember what the outcome of their Nationals original song plan went.

"Not so well. Rachel and Finn kissed at the end of a song and Jessie-St-James thinks it was the kiss that doomed them." Kurt remembered.

"That was unprofessional." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kurt said.

"You don't seem sad." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't meant to be, It wasn't meant to happen."

"You'll get another shot." Blaine reminded him.

"I know, and that's why I want it to be with you." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"We know this is what you really want Blaine." Wes said.<p>

"Yeah, its ok." David said.

Blaine had just announced he was leaving, he thought it over and as much as he loved Dalton, he wanted to be with Kurt and the way to do that was to McKinley.

"Do you want us to help you pack?" David asked later that day.

"Yeah, if I just tell Mr Harrison that you're leaving, he'll let me help you. He might even cancel class and help you himself. You are, his star student." Wes said.

"It's ok guys, Kurt is coming over to help me sort through my stuff and pack." Blaine replied.

"So you mean 'Kurt is coming over so we can have a steamy make out session instead of classes' while pretending to pack, right." Wes replied.

"Maybe…No, probably not. The only thing Kurt fusses about more than what he wears, is what I wear, and I don't think he'll be very impressed by my wardrobe."

"Where are you gonna stay?" David asked. "I mean your parents…" David trailed off.

"Don't know about anything." Blaine finished. "They don't know and they won't."

"Then who are you staying with?" David asked.

"You could come and stay with my parents, they love you." Wes said.

"No, I'm going to stay with Kurt's family. Kurt sorted it all out."

"Ooh, so steamy make out sessions at the Hummel house?" Wes asked.

"I'm not going to answer that!" Blaine laughed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Wes said, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"No it's not you moron! We'll see him all the time!" David exclaimed.

"David!" Wes whined. "I was trying to make it all dramatic!"

"If you get that desperate, I'll drive you down to Lima." David said.

"I'm gonna miss your guys' stupid, irrational fights." Blaine said smiling. They smiled back as Blaine looked at them. These were the people he had first befriended at Dalton, the people who had helped him get away from his terrible family. These two guys were his family, and he was about to leave them.

"I love you guys." Blaine said, pulling them into a hug.

"Don't say that too loud or Kurt will get jealous!" Wes teased.

"Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?" Blaine asked David.

"When you know Wes," David said looking from Blaine to Wes, then back to Blaine, "Yes, it is very possible."

Blaine's pocket vibrated. "Oh, it's Kurt," Blaine said after looking at the text. "Gotta go guys!" he said before dashing off.

"Look at our little boy, found love, moving out." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, they grow up so fast." Wes said sighing staring after Blaine.

"Come on." David said. "Mrs Jacob will kill you if you're late for Latin again! Plus we need to work on Blaine's song." he reminded Wes, before dragging him off, while the figure of running Blaine, disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p>"Come on Blaine!" Kurt said, dragging Blaine down the corridor to his room. We only have this afternoon to pack up your stuff!"<p>

Kurt stood in the doorway to Blaine's room with Blaine slowly coming from behind.

"Oh." Kurt said looking around Blaine's room slowly. Blaine had emptied all his clothes onto his bed and the amount was sensationally less than Kurt had expected.

"These are all the clothes you have?" Kurt asked, astounded. When Kurt had moved all his stuff from his house to Dalton it had taken several car trips, especially since Kurt had insisted on bring his whole wardrobe.

"I left everything else at my parents' house, since we wear a uniform, I didn't really buy other clothes." Blaine explained.

"Ok." Kurt said entering Blaine's room. I can work with this. Wow, you have a lot of cardigans!" Kurt went over to Blaine's bed and picked up a smallish cardboard box and shook it. "What's in here?" he asked.

"Oh." Blaine said pointing to it and then running his fingers through his curly hair. "Those are my bowties." He said sheepishly. "I did buy a few bowties."

"A few? There are about 30 different bowties in here!" Kurt protested.

"Yeah. A few." Blaine replied.

"Cardigans and bowties? Wow, I need to take you shopping!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Not today." Blaine whined, making a pouty face at Kurt willingly.

"Don't do that." Kurt moaned. "You know I can't resist that face!"

"I know, that's why I make it." Blaine said, turning his pout into a smile.

"Let's pack your stuff now." Kurt said as he began couting some of Blaine's blazers into cardboard boxes.

The next half hour was filled with Blaine packing his stuff while Kurt sat on the end of his bed and critiqued it, and made a list of everything he needed to buy for Blaine on his next shopping trip with the girls, which turned out to be a lot.

"Is there anything I own which you won't criticise?" Blaine asked.

"If I didn't criticise everything, I wouldn't be the fabulous Kurt Hummel now would I?" Kurt replied smirking.

"I love you." Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt didn't hesitate to reply, "I love you more." Blaine smiled his ever-so-sweet smile, making Kurt's insides melt into nothing-ness. He did love Blaine. Blaine would make him mad, wear last season's clothes and plonk unusual amounts of gel in his hair, but he still loved him. In fact, it was most of these faults that Kurt loved.

"Finished." Kurt announced, packing the final cardigan and bowtie into a cardboard box.

"And with ages left." Blaine reminded in his I-know-it-all voice.

"So what should we do?" Kurt asked with a cheeky smile.

"I dunno…" Blaine said, moving closer to Kurt, his hands linked behind his back.

"So, hmm, what do to, what to do?" Kurt asked closing the gap between them so their faces were inches away from each other.

_"Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with  
><em>_I just want your extra time…" _Blaine sang

_"And your…kiss" _Kurt sang back then kissed Blaine snaking his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed Kurt back hungrily and put his arms around the younger boy's waist. _I love this guy,_ Kurt thought, _I love this guy so much._ And the funny thing was, that Blaine was thinking the exact same thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really mad with my computer becasue I had edited this then it shut down. (BTW Computer: Just becasue i'm writing this on you doesn't mean im still not mad at you. Becasue i know you started smoking, again.)**

**If you like it, review. If you dont like it, oh who am i kidding you're gonna love it!**

**So another chapter in the wonderfully fasinating life of Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson. With the occasional song thrown in there. But what's life without a little music? And fluff. And Klaine. And awkwardness between everyone else and Klaine. Basically everything to do with Klaine or Glee. What was i talking about again? Nevermind. ;-)  
>Enjoy! xxx<strong>

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction or the real people, (I wish[sighs epically]).**

* * *

><p>"You'll have to audition." Kurt told Blaine. "But everyone who has auditioned has got in." Kurt reassured. "But you're amazing so there is no reason for you not to get in." Kurt grinned. He loved it when Blaine was worried about things. It was cute.<p>

"What song should I sing?" Blaine asked. He was very anxious about auditioning for New Directions. Normally he wouldn't be nervous but this was different. These people were Kurt's closest friends and he wanted to impress them.

"Something meaningful. A song you really like. That's in your vocal range of course." Kurt replied as he put his phone in his pocket to make sure he didnt forget it. The last time he forgot, Burt thought he and Blaine eloped. He had been serious.

"Any suggestions?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt was the best person to ask for song choices, apart from Rachel Berry, and Blaine didn't want to go down that road just yet.

"Um, what's your favourite song at the moment?" Kurt asked.

"Probably 'Your Song' by Elton John."

"Oh, I love that song! It's amazing. Perfect choice!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You will help me practice today, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can sort something out with Mr Shue. Are you coming in today?"

"No, the school board gave me a few days to settle in and stuff like that because of my hospital spell, so I'll be stuck here all day, without you." Blaine pouted at Kurt.

"You're not stuck here you know." Kurt said folding his arms and smiling at Blaine.

"Yeah, but you're not with me, so I'll have to just get a medium drip, when I get coffee." Blaine sniffed theatrically, looking down.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't stay home from school just to get coffee with you, so see you later!" Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss which Blaine then deepened but Kurt pulled away.

"Blaine, if you do that I will never leave." Kurt moaned.

"But that would be a good thing!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I can't, ok." Kurt said stepping away from Blaine, then speaking to him as if he was a naughty puppy, he said, "Do you understand?"

"Fine." Blaine said irritably. Kurt kissed him again then dashed out the door.

Blaine's day was uneventful. He moped around the house for a bit, rang Kurt at lunch, spent some time in Kurt's room, and then slept. It was late in the afternoon when he realised he needed to unpack his stuff. He pulled his suitcase into the guest room and began unpacking. Burt had given him strict instructions to sleep in the guest bed but Kurt had told Blaine that after Burt and Carole went to bed, the rules didnt really apply. The guest room was small, but comfortable. The ancient wall paper, Blaine thought, had probably once belonged to Kurt's grandma.

"We can re-plaster it, if you want." Burt asked, suddenly appearing at the door. He had seen Blaine looking at the wallpaper and Burt had a good hunch that Blaine wouldn't like it.

"Kurt would probably want to decorate it for me." Blaine grinned at the thought of what Kurt would be thinking of for his room.

"Yeah, but don't let him do it all, I want you to feel at home and you don't look like the kind of guy to want exotic pink bird feathers in his room, I think." Blaine laughed at Burt's comment. "Um, well yeah. I'm gonna go watch the Buckeyes game so…"

"I love the Buckeyes!" Blaine exclaimed.

Burt looked at the boy in disbelief. "Really? Kurt hates football." Burt said, surprised.

"I'm not exactly stereotypical gay." Blaine said raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Oh. So do you wanna come and watch it?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Blaine said. _This is good,_ he thought,_ I'm getting on well with Burt, if he likes me, he might loosen the reins a little a bit._ Blaine went downstairs and began to watch the Buckeyes game with Burt and soon found himself jumping up and down when they scored a touchdown.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, Blaine and Burt were still on the sofa, popcorn spilling off the arm of it; both of them were wearing Buckeyes hats and screaming at the television.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kurt, hanging his Diesel jacket on its hook.

"Watching a Buckeyes game." Burt replied, and then whooped loudly.

"Yeah!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "It's been a great game! The Buckeyes are tied!"

"Oh. Lovely." Kurt said, gingerly sitting on the couch, then jumping up because of the popcorn piece he sat on. "Blaine, we should practice."

"We can do it later." Blaine said through a mouthful of popcorn, before springing up and hi-fiving Burt because the Buckeyes scored a touchdown.

"Later? Your audition on Friday!" Kurt said.

"Then we have ages! Plus you said anyone who auditions gets in!" Blaine said, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"Only after school Blaine!" Kurt pointed out. "It's hard to learn and perfect a new song in 3 days! And everyone got in because they were good! This isn't the Warblers Blaine! They haven't heard you sing! You aren't going to be in the spotlight all the time!" Kurt hadn't meant for it to come out as angry but from the look on Blaine's face it clearly had. Burt hadn't seemed to have noticed anything was wrong and was still shouting at the screen eagerly.

Blaine got up to be parallel with Kurt, or at least as parallel as he could be. "Kurt, I am enjoying myself. And I'm going to continue enjoying myself." Blaine said stiffly.

"Fine, just practice by yourself tomorrow." Kurt said harshly before stomping off to his bedroom. Blaine sighed. He hated when Kurt was in one of his moods. Blaine should have gone and comforted him, but Blaine was having fun with Burt and Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt ruin it. Blaine went back to the couch, sat down and started watching the game again where the Buckeyes were leading.

Kurt flopped on his bed, face down and groaned into his pillow. He didn't want to fight with Blaine again. Last time they had a fight; Blaine had ended up in hospital. Even though the things weren't really connected, Kurt still felt bad. Blaine was getting along with his dad. And Kurt felt the same stab of jealously when Finn started doing a lot of things with his dad. But then Kurt felt guilty. Blaine's dad didn't exactly like the way Blaine was, so maybe Kurt was being selfish with his dad. Burt was so comfortable with him being gay. _Not every dad is like that,_ Kurt reminded himself. When the game ended Blaine went up to the guest room and found a note taped to his door. It was from Kurt; Blaine could recognise his handwriting anywhere. It said:

_Dear Blaine_  
><em>I'm so sorry about my<em>  
><em>outburst earlier this<em>  
><em>evening. Open the door.<em>

Obeying the note, Blaine opened the door and gasped. Rose petals were scattered delicately on the floor in a path pattern. Sweet-smelling candles were strategically placed around the room and in the middle of it stood Kurt. He was holding a bouquet of gardenias.

"My favourite." Blaine said softly, taking the bouquet from Kurt's hand.

"I know, that's why I got them." Kurt said.

"Why?" Blaine asked looking around. "Why all this?"

"Because, I was being selfish about my dad and I guess I was just jealous." Kurt confessed. "You don't need to practice. You're amazing Blaine."

"I know." Blaine said smugly.

"Hey!" Kurt protested. "You were supposed to say 'thanks' then I would kiss you and it would be all cute and fluffy and romatic like all those over-rated teen comedy movies that everyone sercetly watches even though they would never admit it out loud, but now you've gone and messed it all up so none of the things i mentioned can happen." he said in one breath.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm still trying to process that sentence, but even though I messed up," Blaine said. "Do I still get that kiss?"

Kurt leaned in but then turned away and said, "Not before you come and sit down at the lovely dinner I have prepared."

"You can cook?" Blaine asked.

"Well, one of us has to be domesticated." Kurt said smiling, as he pulled out a chair for Blaine.

"You did all this yourself?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, I was working like a dog after I left. I wanted to make it up to you. I don't like us fighting."

"If I get treated this nicely every time I hang out with your dad, maybe I'll get you mad more often." Blaine joked,

"Uh, don't even think about it." Kurt replied. He sat down opposite Blaine and gazed into his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine blushed. And he rarely ever blushed. But there was something about the way Kurt looked at him. It was as if he could do anything, that he could help Kurt with anything. Like he was a God sent down from heaven to cure all of Kurt's problems._ Okay, i think im being a bit riduclous._ But he knew he couldn't. He gazed back at Kurt and rested his head on his right hand.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you more." Kurt responded.

Out of the blue Blaine started singing:

_First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful  
>But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away<br>And it felt like I spent all of that second day  
>Trying to figure out what it was that I should have said <em>

"Stop Blaine." Kurt said firmly, but Blaine could tell that Kurt was enjoying it.

"It's what show choir does to you. You burst into song whenever it fits."

"Blaine! Stop." Kurt said again, a little less firm.

"Not 'till you join in." Blaine said, and then continued singing.

_Third day, saw you again, introduced by your friend  
>Said all the words I wanted to<br>On day four and five and six, I don't know what you did  
>But all I could think about was you<em>

At this point Kurt thought,_ What the hell_, and joined in with Blaine.

_Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
>But every day I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking, 'what are you waiting for?'  
>Cause every day I love you a little bit more<em>

_Days, they turned into weeks  
>That's how good this has been<br>Said I can't believe the way this first year has gone_

_Still, you catch me by surprise when I look in in your eyes  
>When you turn and say that you love me<em>

_Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
>But every day I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
>'cause every day I love you a little bit more<em>

Kurt was harmonizing with Blaine perfectly. They were both aware of Burt and Carole downstairs and Finn next door, but they were too into the song to really care.

_Day one, I first laid my eyes on you  
>Day two, I can't help but think of you<br>Day three was the same as day two  
>Day four, I fell in love you<em>

_Day five, you spent it with me  
>Sixth day, knocked me off my feet<br>Day seven, that's when I knew  
>I'd spend the rest of my life with you<em>

Just before they launched into the chorus again, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into his arms and began slow-dancing with Kurt around the room, being careful of the beautifully laid table.

"This is too cheesy." Kurt said.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear. "We've been over this. You love it when im cheesy." Kurt sighed in agreement.

_Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
>But every day I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
>'cause every day I love you a little bit more<em>

_Every day, knowing I'm gonna see your face  
>And that's enough for me<br>I want you more and more and more every day  
>(and more) I'm gonna spend my life with you<br>(and more) every day, there's something new  
>(and more) and love you more and more and more every day<em>

_And I love you more (and more)  
>I love you more <em>

As the song drew to a close, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, then whispered in his ear, "I love you the most."

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine woke up and blinked his eyes, his world hazy. He rolled over, expecting to see Kurt but instead he saw another note.<p>

Left for school, couldn't bear to  
>wake you up, you looked so cute.<br>See you after school  
>xx Kurt xx<p>

Blaine smiled. Kurt and his cute little notes. But he didn't want to have to wait until after-school to see Kurt. So he got out of bed and got dressed in Kurt's favourite bowtie (blue, polka dotted) and green turn-up jeans. His phone buzzed on his dressing table. It was from Wes.

_**Hey Blaine, you busy?**_

_Not really, was just going to see Kurt at school_

_**Typical, anyway, could you come to Dalton**__?_

_Sure I guess so_

_**Ok, see you soon?**_

_Yeah, I'm leaving right now_

"He's leaving now!" Wes told the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you get my kind-of half reference to when Kurt asked Blaine to join the New Directions?<strong>

**What are Wes and the Warblers planning i wonder? Actually i dont wonder I've already wrote the chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next confrontation! But this one isn't between Kurt and Blaine! (The crowd goes oohhh) Also some hard goodbyes.**

Blaine entered Dalton's halls as if he had never left. The same boys walked through the classes. The same teachers talked in the staffroom and his same friends stood at the end of the corridor.

"Blaine!" David and Wes shouted as they walked towards him.

"I've missed you guys." Blaine said and embraced them in a hug.

"We have something for you." Wes said.

"It's been less than a week since you left." David said. "We wanted to say goodbye. Properly."

"The only way we know how." Wes finished.

They dragged Blaine into the senior commons where the rest of the Warblers were waiting.

"Kurt?" Blaine said when he stepped in the room and saw the younger boy standing there.

"Well I couldn't let them say goodbye without me here." He shrugged.

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring the boyfriend." David told Wes.

"Um, Blaine?" Wes said, waving his hands in front of Blaine's face. "Would you like to stop drooling over Kurt and let us say goodbye?"

Blaine rolled his eyes while Kurt smiled at Wes and David, then went to sit on one of the couches.

"We know how much you would like is to do a Katy Perry/P!nk medley, but we think that this songs says 'goodbye' just that little bit better." David said.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
>Anytime just keep believing<br>And I'll be right here  
>If you ever need a friend<br>Someone to care and understand  
>I'll be right here<em>

All the Warblers were now singing in harmony with David and Wes singing lead at the front.

_All you have to do is call my name  
>No matter how close or far away<br>Ask me once and I'll come  
>I'll come running<br>And when I can't be with you dream me near  
>Keep me in your heart and I'll appear<br>All you gotta do is turn around  
>Close your eyes<br>Look inside  
>I'm right here<em>

Blaine was smiling as the tears were streaming down his face. He loved these boys. They were basically the best things in his life, apart from Kurt. They were definitely his best friends in the world.

_Isn't it great that you know that  
>I'm ready to go wherever you're at<br>Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name  
>No matter how close or far away<br>Ask me once and I'll come  
>I'll come running<br>And when I can't be with you dream me near  
>Keep me in your heart and I'll appear<br>All you gotta do is turn around  
>Close your eyes<br>Look inside  
>I'm right here<em>

_Whenever you need me  
>There's no need to worry<br>You know that I'm gonna be  
>Right here<em>

_Ask me once and I'll come  
>I'll come running<br>And when I can't be with you dream me near  
>Keep me in your heart and I'll appear<br>All you gotta do is turn around  
>Close your eyes<br>Look inside  
>I'm right here<br>_

The song finished and all the Warblers immersed Blaine in a giant hug. Kurt stood on the side and watched as they ruffled his hair and made fun of his bowtie. He missed them. And Kurt knew exactly what he was going to do about it.

* * *

><p>"First day." Kurt said.<p>

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous. What if I get slushied?"

"Karofsky wouldn't dare, and the other football players don't know you are going to audition for Glee, they wouldn't be as brutal to slushie you on your first day, Blaine."

"Ok, I trust you." Blaine said.

"Just one thing I forgot to mention." Kurt said as he straightened Blaine's bowtie (red).

"What?"

"We don't have a coffee place."

Blaine's mouth hung open. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley High, bowtie on, jeans turned up, no socks (as usual) and his signature pink sunglasses tucked into one of his front pockets. Blaine had already put all of his stuff in his locker so all he had to do was collect his first period books-French. Kurt was also in his French class, which put Blaine off a bit when he found out Kurt was basically fluent in the language. After the advanced calculus class Blaine was taking, even though he wasn't officially in the club yet, he was allowed to sit in on New Directions practice, where he had to admit, Rachel Berry had an amazing voice. Then he rounded off the day with a class where everyone was asleep except for him, English.<p>

The next day Blaine and Kurt walked into the school together, then, when they were at their lockers Blaine asked, "Can you help me practice for my audition?"

"I would love to help Blaine." Kurt smiled widely. Kurt prided himself on finding such an amazing boyfriend who could not only keep up with him vocally but was also very, very cute.

"Ok, see you later, after biology." Blaine said, and then gathered his books from his locker which had conveniently been placed next to each other and then went their separate ways. If they had been at Dalton, Blaine probably would have kissed Kurt quickly then went off, but since he was at McKinley he thought against it.

As soon as Blaine was out of sight and Kurt was walking down the hall, Karofsky came out of nowhere and shoved Kurt violently against a locker.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt screamed. But Karofsky was gone. Kurt looked down and noticed a scrap piece of paper had been slammed into his chest. Turning it over he saw a scrawl of untidy handwriting and lots of spelling mistakes. But he knew who it was from. Kurt sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Blaine shouted, running down the corridor towards him. "What's up?"<p>

"Um, nothing. Just Mrs Hershey was being annoying in Spanish."

"Kurt, you had English just now. With Mr James. Also, Mr Shue takes you for Spanish."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. He was biting his nails which he never ever did and he hadn't noticed that Blaine had grabbed his other hand.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's on Wednesday." Kurt said.

What? Blaine thought. He distracted. The nail biting, not noticing Blaine squeeze his hand, the random mention of a weekday with a straight yes or no answer!

"Kurt." Blaine said stepping in front of Kurt, stopping him in his tracks. "Stop ignoring me!"

Kurt suddenly jolted back into reality. He blinked and shook his head. "Huh? What?"

"Kurt, babe, are you alright? You seem tense."

"Tense?" Kurt lied. "No, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, you're distracted." Blaine said.

"I'm not distracted, Blaine." Kurt repeated.

"Then why did you randomly say Wednesday, Kurt? Look, I know something's bothering you. Just tell me."

"I don't want to unload on you, Blaine." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"Kurt, you're problems are my problems now." Blaine reminded.

"Ok." Kurt sighed. "It's Karofsky." Kurt said.

"Is he pushing you around again?" Blaine asked. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come back while he's still here."

"No, he gave me this." Kurt gave Blaine the note that Karofsky had slammed into him.

Blaine read the note and his face turned pale. "He…he wants to meet you?" Blaine trembled.

"Yeah, after school." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm coming with you." Blaine insisted.

"No, he told me come alone." Kurt said.

"I'm coming with you anyway, he won't see me, I promise."

"No, promise me you _won't_ come Blaine." Kurt said.

"I promise." Blaine said unhappily. "Can't I just talk to Karofsky?"

"No, don't Blaine, it maybe your problem but it's not your fight." Kurt said leaving Blaine standing in the corridor staring after Kurt.

"You were supposed to help me practice." Blaine said softly as the bell clanged, and class became in session.

After school came faster for Blaine than Kurt. Double French with Mr Cowler wasn't exactly fun for Blaine, especially since Kurt wasn't really talking to him and when he was it was obvious he was thinking about something else because he kept putting French words in his sentences. Blaine was also he was thinking about Kurt and his meeting. _I'm going_, Blaine thought, _even if Kurt doesn't want me there_.

The final bell rang and as all the other kids poured out of the classroom Kurt went into the boys' locker room.

"Dave?" Kurt called, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

Slowly, out of the shadows, emerged Dave Karofsky. He was still wearing his football letterman jacket and his eyes looked menacing and ominous.

"I didn't think you would come." Dave muttered.

"You sounded pretty worried in the note." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "So I thought I should come."

"I'm just so messed up right now; I don't know what to think." Karofsky said quietly.

"Maybe you're bi… I don't know, only you can tell yourself."

At this moment, Blaine crept round the corner of the door and hid behind a set of lockers. Blaine didn't trust Karofsky. This was the guy would had driven Kurt out of his school and his home and now they were having secret after-school meetings? Blaine was sure that Kurt wasn't cheating on him with Karofsky (Kurt had mentioned that already, just to spare Blaine's jealously), but something was definitely fishy and Blaine didn't want to take any chances.

"You know why I bullied you Kurt?" Dave asked.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Why would you make me feel so terrible all the time?"

"Because I was in such awe of you. Not that I like you or anything but, you were just so out and proud. You were so brave, Kurt. And I was punishing you for being that. I'm just so fricking sorry." Tears began forming under Dave's eyes which were already red.

"It's ok, Dave, I forgive you. I mean, I came back didn't I?"

"Yeah, I'm…ok with the fact you came back with your boyfriend."

"Blaine? Yeah, he's amazing, he helped me through, well, the bullying period. You could find someone you know. I bet there are plenty of other closet gay guys in the school.

Behind the lockers, Blaine blushed. He loved when Kurt talked about him. Good things, of course. Kurt always spoke of Blaine always spoke of Blaine as if he could make all of Kurt's problems go away. Blaine really admired Kurt and loved him. Kurt didn't know that after Kurt and Blaine had kissed and then officially started dating, Blaine had run down the dormitory halls, knocking on every single person's door and telling them about it. Most of them were Warblers so they knew who Kurt was, but for the ones who didn't it generated quite a few weird looks.

"I guess I'm just not ready yet." Karofsky confessed.

"When you want to, you can, but don't spend your whole life in the closet, being a laden life gay."

"I know, I know, I'm just so scared." Dave said, leaning against a locker.

"It's not like you have to come out today or tomorrow." Kurt said. "But you should."

"I guess. Anyway, thanks Kurt, for coming to talk about this."

"You are welcome, and next time, when you want to give me a note, don't slam me against a locker, because it really hurts my back when you do that."

"Yeah. I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry." Karofsky shrugged.

"You are forgiven." Kurt smiled. _Karofsky isn't so bad,_ Kurt thought, _he's just confused_.

_I guess there was no reason for me to come,_ Blaine thought. So, quickly, before Kurt saw him, he slipped out of the locker room. When Blaine looked back he saw Kurt following closely behind. _Crap!_ Blaine thought. _If he hasn't seen me already, he's about too!_ And then he dove into the nearest classroom.

Kurt smiled. Blaine wasn't very good at hiding. Kurt had seen Blaine dash into the classroom. Well actually he had seen the deep, purple cardigan Kurt had got him and his signature skinny jeans with no socks. _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,_ Kurt thought. _I think I'll let him be oblivious for a little while longer._

Kurt walked past the window and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine looked around and realised he was in the choir room. Blaine grinned. Stuck on the walls were pictures of every competition they had done. Sectionals, Regionals and this year, Nationals. Blaine looked at the Nationals photo. Even though they lost, they all smiled happily for the photo. On the bottom were all their names in alphabetical order. Artie, Brittany, Finn, and then where Kurt's name should be, it went straight to Mercedes.

"That's not right." Blaine whispered, and then ran his finger along the whole list of names. Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine looked at the picture again. No Kurt. Kurt wasn't in the photo. That means he wasn't at Nationals. _Kurt didn't go to Nationals_, Blaine thought then sighed. Kurt lied to him. Blaine left the choir room the faces of New Directions smiling at him as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Next one will be up soon<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So both Kurt and Blaine have both lied to each other about something! And I don't approve of it! So there is a little trouble coming up. Also I realise this is short but I didn't really have anywhere else to end it so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine(sadly)**

"So, Kurt, how was your talk with Karofsky? You don't seem to have any visible bumps or bruises so…" Blaine said as he entered Kurt's room.

"It was fine." Kurt replied, folding a pair of jeans.

"Ok, well, I'm glad it was ok." Blaine said.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt said.

"What did you place at Nationals?" Blaine asked unexpectedly.

"What? Huh?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Nationals, you never told me what you placed."

"Didn't I?" Kurt said, not looking at Blaine, but instead rooted through his closet.

"No, you didn't, which is pretty weird, considering it should've have been the first thing you said about it."

"Yeah, must have slipped my mind." Kurt replied casually.

"Kurt," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt arm and turning Kurt to face him. "Why are you lying to me?"

"What? It generally slipped my mind!" Kurt exclaimed, looking at Blaine, his eyes wide.

"Not that. You didn't go to Nationals."

Kurt looked at Blaine, knowing there was no use lying anymore. "Why is that such a big deal?" Kurt said looking up in frustration.

Blaine stepped away from Kurt. "Lying is a big deal."

"You act like you're so innocent of everything!" Kurt said his voice raising. "You promised me you wouldn't come to my after-school meeting with Karofsky and yet I saw you dive into the choir room!"

"I was lying to protect you! How was I to know that he wasn't going to try anything? I didn't want to be sitting at your hospital bedside!"

"I was lying for you too!" Kurt screamed. "I stayed with YOU during Nationals!"

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding confused.

"You were in a coma during Nationals! I didn't want you to wake up, without me by your bedside! I didn't want you to think that I thought a trophy was more important to me, than you." Kurt whimpered the last bit.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Blaine asked. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" he repeated.

"Because I knew you would say…" Kurt started.

"It was an unnecessary sacrifice!" Blaine cut off.

"Exactly!" Kurt screamed. "I knew you'd say that! Then I would have to persuade you that it wasn't because anything, anything to do with you Blaine, I would cross boarders, or not cross them to stay with you." Kurt finished.

"You didn't have to." Blaine murmured.

"But I did." Kurt said. "Because I wanted to."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"You are forgiven, but now it's my turn to be mad at you. Why did you come even after I told you not to?"

"I wanted to see I you were safe, I don't trust this kid. He threatened to kill you, remember!"

"Look at it this way, if he hadn't bullied me, I never would have come to Dalton, I'd have never got to know you, we wouldn't have had the awkward Valentine's Day happenings, and you wouldn't have kissed me, so really you should be thanking him." Kurt laughed.

"I guess I should." Blaine thought aloud. "Hey, I maybe shouldn't have judged him. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I guess we both lied for good reasons." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt can we please be honest with each other, I don't like all the lying."

"Me neither. Can we put all this nastiness behind us?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course." Blaine replied. They kissed each other and Kurt smiled on Blaine's lips. They were together. They were happy. Life was good.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Blaine." Kurt said sitting down at the piano. "It's been a long, rough week, but we are finally ready to practice."<p>

"Well considering the audition is tomorrow, I think we are cutting it pretty fine." Blaine said.

They did a few vocal warm-ups where Blaine impressed Kurt because of how wide his range had gotten, and then started properly singing. Kurt played delicately on the piano while Blaine sang and Kurt came in with the occasional harmony. As the song ended, Kurt stood up and walked around the piano to Blaine.

"I was right." Kurt said, grinning."

"About what?" Blaine asked him, putting the sheet music down on top of the piano.

"You were amazing. Like you've always been."

Blaine blushed. "Aww, why thank you Kurt."

"To celebrate, I thought we could go out…"

"Where?" Blaine asked, intrigued.

"To get some coffee."

"The Liam Bean?" Blaine asked, smiling. The Lima Bean was his and Kurt's favourite coffee shop of all time. They had shared many moments there, most of them awkward, some of them cute, but all very memorable.

"You know it." Kurt said. "Grab your coat and let's go."

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?" the barista asked.<p>

"A Grande Non-fat Mocha for me and a medium drip."

"You know my coffee order?" Blaine said, phrasing it as a question when he already knew the answer.

"So Blaine," Kurt began, as they walked to their regular table, coffee warm in their hands. "I saw how much you missed being at Dalton…"

"Kurt, I have no regrets about coming to McKinley." Blaine reassured Kurt by taking his hand.

"I know, I know, but you do miss them, so, I talked to Wes and Davis," Kurt said.

"About what?" Blaine said suspiciously.

"Well, I told them how much you miss them…" Kurt said. He could feel the tension in Blaine, he was leaning slightly forward his eyes fixed on Kurt.

"Come on! Tell me!" Blaine said excitedly. "I can't take it anymore!"

"I asked them if they wanted to transfer to McKinley." Kurt said. "And they said yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**I KISSED A GIRL LEAKED! BEEN LISTENING TO IT ON REPEAT FOR AGES! Pezberry ships are going insane! Sorry lost my cool there, anyway...  
><strong>**AHHH! WEVID AT MCKINLEY! This is kind of my own head canon of what I would like to happen on the show! Also Blaine's audition today! What will the New Directions think of him? Dun, Dun, Dun! Sorry its short, again, couldn't think of a different way to end it.**

"I can't believe it." Blaine said.

"Believe it, bro." Wes said. Blaine continued to stare at Wes and David. They were standing in the McKinley school corridor, in normal clothes. Well, not really normal. Wes was wearing chinos and a blazer which resembled his Dalton one, while David had jeans on, but a strangely similar blazer.

"Yeah, we weren't sure what kind of dress code it was here." David said because he had noticed Blaine staring disapprovingly at their ensembles.

"Blazers, guys? Really?" Blaine asked, raising a triangular eyebrow.

"You can never go wrong with a blazer, Blaine." Wes said smiling. "Never."

"Except for here. Anyway, off the subject of you guys' appalling dress sense…" Blaine began.

"Wow, he really is turning into Kurt." Wes said to David, and David nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, being in such close quarters cannot be good for him." David said.

Blaine cocked his head at David, looking at him in displeasure, before a smile spread across his face. Kurt had been right. As much as he loved being with Kurt at McKinley, he did truly miss these guys. Their stupid antics, annoying arguments and everything else.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if you guys are going to join the Glee Club." Blaine asked.

"The New Directions?" Wes asked.

"Yes, Wes, the New Directions. Are you guys going to audition?"

"Yeah. I think it would be cool." Wes said.

"Even though they beat us, and I must be breaking a sacred oath to Dalton or something, they were very good at Sectionals and Regionals." David said.

"Ok, I'm auditioning tomorrow. It's not scheduled, you just ask Mr Shue and you can audition." Blaine told them.

"What should we sing?" David asked.

Blaine looked down the corridor. "Sorry guys gotta go! Pick a song you like!" he rushed out, before dashing down the corridor.

"Aah, young love, David." Wes said turning to face the figures of Kurt and Blaine at the end of the corridor engaged in a very lovey-dovey conversation.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" David said jokingly.

"What?" Wes said. David turned around and saw Wes looking at a small group of girls in cheerleading uniforms with incredibly short skirts. A pretty blond with sparkling blue eyes walked past in the same uniform. Wes's head followed her until she turned around the corridor.

"David…" Wes said, resting his arm on David's shoulder he continued, "I think I like this school."

* * *

><p>"Ok. Today we have an audition by Blaine Anderson!" Mr Shue said. Half-hearted claps came from the New Directions, except for Kurt who clapped exaggeratedly.<p>

Brittany put her hand up. "Mr Shue?"

"Yes, Brittany."

"I'm confused, I thought Jesse was your son."

"Brittany, neither Jesse or Blaine is my son."

"Oh." Brittany said, looking disappointed.

"Ok. Blaine." Mr Shue said looking exasperated. "Whenever you're ready."

_This is it_, Blaine thought. He took a deep breath, reassured himself, and then smiled slightly at the thumbs-up Kurt was giving him.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
>See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

The New Directions stared, fascinated with Blaine's voice. They had hardly heard him sing, and when they had, he had a chorus of people 'bap, bap, baping' behind him with slicked- down hair and a red and blue blazer. This was the first time they had actually heard him sing with so much passion. They all knew he singing to Kurt (which severely creeped Finn out), but the way he sang it, it was as if it was a completely different song. The only one who didn't look very impressed was Finn. He was slouching back on his chair while the others were leaning forward. He was barely even looking at Blaine, he seemed more interested in his shoes.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_  
><em>Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show<em>  
><em>I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do<em>  
><em>My gift is my song, and this one's for you<em>

The song complimented Blaine's voice wonderfully. Rachel had her head resting on Finn's shoulder and so did Tina on Mike's, a gesture completely normal for the pair. Finn's object of interest changed from his shoes to Brad on the piano, who was also watching Blaine intently while playing.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

As the song finished Blaine received a standing ovation from almost everyone, Finn still stationary on his chair.

"Let's give a very New Directions welcome to…Blaine Anderson!" Mr Shue said, going up to Blaine and patting him on the back. The bell rang and everybody stood up to leave.

As they were filing out Rachel Berry came up to him. "Even though it wouldn't be in my top 20, I do think you did great on that song. I look forward to sharing the stage with you, even if it's just mostly me." She stuck out her hand and Blaine shook it.

"Thanks, Rachel." Blaine said. Then she walked around him and out the door. Slowly, Kurt walked down the steps and up to Blaine.

"Well, I can safety say, you smashed that song." Kurt said smiling.

"Thanks." Blaine said. He ran his hands down the back of Kurt's arms until they reached his hands. With this, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine ever so gently on the lips. It was quick but it was all Blaine needed. He pulled away and then they walked down the hall, hand in hand, just as Kurt had always wanted to. But as soon as they walked out the door, Blaine's world was blinded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffe, i just like doing that. :-)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel like such a bad writer becasue i havent posted in ages! But im posting two chapters today so hopefully that makes up fo it! I don't think anyone will get my Shake It Up reference in here… but anyway, a bit of Klaine fluff, before things start to get serious,(not in the sex department!) for Kurt and Blaine. Also what songs do you guys think Wes and David should sing for their audition? Do you think they should audition at all? Reviews please! **

"Agh!" Blaine screamed.

"Welcome to McKinley, lady face!" Azimo shouted.

Quickly, Kurt hurried Blaine into the boy's bathroom. Blaine continued to groan and wipe his eyes. Kurt sat him down on a conveniently placed chair near a sink and put Blaine head on the edge of the sink.

"Just relax, it stops after a while." Kurt said. He turned the tap on and gently began washing the blue slushie out of Blaine's hair. His hair gel also came out, leaving his wild curls bouncing on his head.

"How can you stand this Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt.

"You get used to it after a while." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's the price you pay for being in Glee Club. The blueberry one is the worst, unlucky you got hit with it first time though, but its defiantly worse if they mix it in with real slush from the parking lot, or so I'm told by everyone else."

"No wonder you left." Blaine said.

"I didn't leave because of the slushies Blaine," Kurt said looking at Blaine in disbelief. "Your first time is pretty awful, but you need to toughen up." Blaine laughed. "I guess, it's just a bit more hostile at McKinley, survival of the fittest."

"I'm just not used to Glee Club sucking, you know." Blaine said.

"Hold still." Kurt told him as he washed out the remnants of the blueberry slushie in Blaine's hair. "Ok, sit up."

"it still burns." Blaine complained.

"I know it's hard and, not exactly what you're used to but," Kurt said, hovering over his boyfriend who was still sitting down. "Get used to it. "

"I could get used to this." Blaine smiled cheekily then quickly stood up, his lips meeting Kurt's halfway. Then remembering where they were, broke away. Almost exactly afterwards a boy walked out of one of the cubicles. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Come on, lessons start soon." Kurt said helping Blaine up. Blaine walked out, still rubbing his eyes.

"First slushie?" Finn asked, coming out of nowhere.

"How could you tell?" Blaine said.

"Most dudes don't scream when they get slushied, only first-timers. You get used to the pain. Wash your eyes out first."

"Thanks for the advice." Blaine said graciously.

"Now, if you excuse us Finn, we've got to get to class." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm.

"See ya!" Finn called as they left. His fake smile disappeared from his lips and his face turned back into a scowl.

"Did I really scream that loud?" Blaine asked Kurt as they hurried down the corridor. Kurt just looked at Blaine and laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny, Saturday morning and Kurt woke up to a yellow ray of sunshine shining on his face. He looked at the clock and groaned. 9:02. He had to be at booty camp (Mr Shue's idea) in less than an hour and he had a short but heavier-than-he-looked boyfriend sleeping on his chest. The problem with Blaine is that if he is sleeping, it takes a bulldozer to wake him up (and unfortunately the builders next door had finished).<p>

"Blaine." Kurt moaned, gently hitting Blaine on his fluffy-haired head. "Wake up." Blaine groaned and rolled over onto his back, still lying over Kurt. "Blaine!" Kurt said louder. This time Blaine didn't move. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled and when Blaine didn't reposition himself, Kurt grabbed the pillow Blaine wasn't sleeping on and began hitting Blaine over the head. "Wake up."

"No." Blaine murmured.

"Wake up." Kurt said again, whacking Blaine harder this time.

"No." Blaine repeated.

"Wake up!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine immediately sprang up, looked at Kurt in annoyance and said. "I'M UP!"

"Thank you." Kurt said politely, before hitting Blaine over the head again. "I need to get ready." Kurt got up, then turned to Blaine and told him, "You know, if you are gonna sleep in my room, you need to wake up faster. I can't go through this every morning." Blaine laughed.

"I'll work on that, cause I like sleeping on your chest, its comfy." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah, also I get a head of incredibly soft hair to put my head on."

"It's a win-win." Blaine said getting up and hugging Kurt.

"Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Kurt asked, his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Cause life sucks." Blaine said. "And they haven't given us a pause, rewind or reply button."

Kurt pulled away from the hug and faced at Blaine.

"Stop looking at me like that, I've got to go." Kurt said.

"Fine." Blaine said regretfully and went back to Kurt's bed and fell asleep again. Kurt sighed then went to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Later that day at 1o' clock when Kurt went back to his house, he entered the kitchen and Blaine standing over the counter wearing a pink apron. Flour had settled on every surface, including Blaine's hair. Eggshells were littered on every surface and empty boxes of strawberries and blueberries lay on the grey counter. Something cold and slimy dropped onto Kurt's back. Breathing deeply, trying to not think about how much his Armani jacket cost and how long it would take to get the stains out of it, he returned his attention to Blaine who was mixing furiously in a bowl, so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed Kurt come in. After a few seconds he gave up, turned around and leaned against the counter in annoyance, before he noticed Kurt standing in the doorway, looking at Blaine with his head cocked to the right.<p>

"Um, Kurt, did I ever tell you I'm really crap at doing anything in the kitchen?" Blaine blushed and smiled sheepishly while Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend.

"No," Kurt replied, walking over to Blaine and shaking a ton of flour out of his hair, the flour falling to the floor like snow. "But I can pretty much see that."

"When you left I tried to make s smoothie," Blaine said, pointing to the mess on the ceiling. "Yeah, lids might be needed for the mixer, but anyway, when that failed I tried to bake something, I wasn't really sure what it was going to be but…"

"I love how you are so undomesticated." Kurt said, hugging Blaine by putting his arms around Blaine's waist. "But you still owe me for the mess your 'smoothie' made on my jacket."

Blaine laughed slightly. "No you don't I'm completely useless." He huffed.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "No, you're wrong. You're not useless, you're amazing." Blaine turned around to face Kurt. "Seriously Blaine, who wants a boyfriend who can do everything? Then there is nothing for me to be better at and that would be more tragic than Pattie LuPone being kicked off Broadway! Plus, you wouldn't be perfect to me if you were great at everything."

"You think I'm perfect?" Blaine asked._ What is it about Kurt that makes me blush so much?_ he thought. It was probably because Kurt was always saying the sweetest things.

"I think you're mad, and you are the most difficult person to wake up, and you sometime have appalling dress sense, but, you're perfect for me." Blaine blushed at the A,T&PS reference but decided to carry on the scene and leaned into kiss Kurt but Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips and said, "Not before you get that flour off your lips." Blaine bit his lip then, realising they did taste like they had a lot of flour on them, rubbed them with his hand. "Mmm, much better." Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. "You're lips still taste like flour though."

Blaine chuckled. "We really should clean this up before your parents get back." Blaine said, gesturing to all the mess surrounding them

"Ok, you get the step ladder and scrape the smoothie off the ceiling, but you are going to learn how to make cupcakes. Even though they are filled with empty calories, they are my guilty pleasure food, and you are going to help me make them." Kurt said.

"Do you really want to risk that?" Blaine asked, a triangular eyebrow raised.

"Look. They aren't that hard. I taught my dad how to make a crème brûlée. I think that I can teach you how to make cupcakes."

"Okay, what do we do first?" Blaine asked, putting an apron on.

"Wash your hands, then get three eggs out of the fridge." Kurt said while he got out some bowls and a wooden spoon from one of the cupboards. Blaine washed his hands the reached into the fridge. Kurt heard a smash then turned around to see Blaine scrimmaging on the floor.

"Blaine, how many eggs did you just break." Kurt asked.

"Three. In my defence you didn't tell me to pick them up one by one!" Blaine protested.

"Seriously Blaine? Could you not have figured that out seeing as I asked for three eggs and you only have two hands. Unless you planning on picking one of them up with your feet."

"Haha. My intellectual brain shuts down when I'm cooking or baking. I actually can't do this." Blaine said.

"Ok. Blaine, pick up ONE egg in each hand then walk SLOWLY over to the counter I'm at and put them in a bowl." Blaine began walking to the counter then slipped on the egg yolk and crashed into Kurt, luckily not breaking anymore eggs.

"Did I also forget to mention that I'm terribly clumsy?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"You're lucky I was here to catch you." Kurt said smugly, before propping Blaine up against the counter and putting the eggs in a bowl. "OK, then. Let's try something else, I'll get the last egg and the butter from the fridge while you get the scales from the cupboard under the cupboard under the sink."

"I think I can do that." Blaine said. He went over to the cupboard Kurt had pointed at and successfully got out the scales and put them in the counter. "Woo! I did it! I'm basically a baking virtuoso."

"Should we try some actual baking now?" Kurt asked, breaking Blaine's happy bubble. He broke the eggs into a bowl. " If you whisk the eggs while I weigh out the floor and sugar."

Blaine picked up the whisk and began to beat the egg yolks. Kurt had weighed out the sugar and flour and brought it over to Blaine. He poured the flour and sugar into the bowl with the eggs. "Now use this spoon and mix it all together. Lightly!"

"Ok," Blaine said as he began mixing. "You're really good at this Kurt, many have tried but you are the only one who has managed to help me to bake. How did you get so good?"

"Well, I used to bake a lot, with my mum." Kurt said, his voice breaking a little at the end. "And, and even when she got ill, she lay on the couch and ask me to make her a cupcake. She was a really good cook." Flashbacks appeared in Kurt's head. All the times his mum had walked down the stairs in her old, stringy pink dressing gown, looking thin and pale, and sat on the couch asking Kurt to make her a cupcake. And of course, whatever he was doing was immediately forgotten. Even when she was in the hospital and getting worse by the second she always told Kurt to make her something, and bring it the next time they came. Hot tears began to spill down Kurt's cheeks at the memories.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said, gently using his thumb to wipe away Kurt's tears. "I'm sure she was a marvellous cook. Much better than me anyway." Kurt laughed a little.

"Blaine," Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

"Yes, my love?" Blaine answered.

"You still need to keep mixing." Blaine sighed and Kurt smiled. "Also, I'm definite that my mum, would have loved you, almost as much as I do."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Blaine said. "So, when can I eat this?"

"Blaine, you've been mixing for about 20 seconds. It's going to take a bit more than that."

"Kuuurt! I really want to eat it!" Blaine whined

"Ok, I made some earlier, you can eat them." Kurt brought them out of the cupboard and gave one to an excited Blaine who instantaneously started eating it. Kurt rolled his eyes and started mixing again.

Half an hour later (mostly filled with Blaine eating cupcakes), Kurt pulled the third batch out of the oven. "Is there any icing sugar left? Blaine asked. Suddenly Finn, Burt and Carole came into the kitchen.

"Ooh! I smell cupcakes!" Finn said immediately.

"Save some for me!" Burt said, putting his hat in the table.

"Between the three if you guys, the cupcakes would be gone in ten minutes! Kurt said while Carole laughed.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" squealed Finn as he tried to eat one of the freshly baked cupcakes Kurt had taken from the oven.

"That is what happen when you eat them when they haven't cooled down!" Kurt said. Finn rolled his eyes then grabbed one of the cupcakes from a different tray. So did Burt and Blaine.

"Did Blaine help you with these?" Carole asked hanging her coat on the banister.

"Not really, he just made a big mess." KUrt said smilng.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted through a mouthful of cupcake.

"Blaine, you have frosting on your..." Kurt gestured to Blaine's mouth area, hiding a smile.

"I'm going to take these cupcakes and leave you two alone before this gets awkward." Finn said, taking a tray and going into the living room.

"I'm just gonna...go with him, cause i think the game's on." Burt follwed quickly.

"Have fun." Carole said, then went upstairs.

"Where is the frosting?" Blaine asked, moving closer to Kurt. "Is it here?" he stuck his tongue out and directed it at his chin.

"No, on top of your lip. And I know where you're going with this, so don't even try it." Kurt said pushing Blaine away slightly. Blaine pretended to look hurt, but quickly forgot when Kurt took more cupcakes out of oven.

"Does this mean the other batch is cool?" Blaine asked pleadingly. "Because Finn took the other tray."

"Sure, take one." Kurt replied rolling, his eyes again as Blaine dashed to the tray. "Sometimes I think you are only with me because of my cooking."

"Oh, definitely." Blaine said. "Because if you couldn't cook, and I couldn't cook, how would survive together with nobody else in an apartment?"

Kurt smiled inwardly. _Blaine was thinking about their future? _I mean, it is not like Kurt hadn't thought about it either. He had a very detailed plan. After a few years in New York, they would get married, (he wasn't quite sure who would propose to who quite yet) and have their wedding in the spring, just when all the beautiful flowers were starting to blossom. Of course he would have spring wedding colours. Soft pinks, light blues and deep yellows. Well, maybe not the yellow. All of this friends (and not so much friends) from the glee club would perform. Blaine would be standing there, looking as handsome as ever. They would be married then kiss. And Kurt would fall in love with Blaine over and over again. His father would make an embarrassing speech and so would Finn. And at the end of it all, they would snuggle up together on the couch in their New York apartment and go to sleep. And the first words Kurt would say that next day, "Good morning, husband."

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine said, waving his hands into front of the dreaming boy's face.

"What?" Kurt asked, quickly snapping out of his fantasy.

"I'm tired."

"Wow, you must have had such a hard day. Making a mess, skidding on an egg and then sitting on the counter eating 3 dozen cupcakes." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Well, your cupcakes are delicious." Blaine said, hopping off the table and walking towards Kurt.

"Oh I know." Kurt said.

"Plus chewing is still hard work." Blaine said.

"I resent the accusation that my cupcakes are chewy! Anyway, if you're so tired, go up to bed. I'm going to watch the live finals of American Idol. Definitely rooting for the gay one."

"You're better than everyone on that show." Blaine told Kurt. "Why do you listen to people who are worse than you?"

"I like watching it." Kurt said simply. "Another guilty pleasure of mine."

"Ok then. I'll watch it with you." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him into the living room. They snuggled together on the couch and turned the TV on, Kurt resting his head in the crook between Blaine's head a shoulders. "I love you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Kurt said jokingly, looking up to see Blaine's mock horrified expression. "I love you too.

Carole watched this scene from the top of the stairs. She sighed. Kurt was happier with Blaine than she'd seen him in a long time. Blaine cared so much about Kurt and vice versa. It was the perfect happy ending. But Carole didn't want to be naïve. Burt had talked to her about his encounter with Mr Anderson. They would have to tell them about it sometime. Soon. Somehow. But Carole didn't want to burst their happy bubble. Not yet

**I actually changed my mind halfway through writing this, it was just going to be fluff but my mind is weird and changed it so…**

**What did you guys think? I just had to have Blaine slushied. It's a right of passage. I had to let it happen. (**_**Don't Cry For Me Argentina reference)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**2nd Chapter in a day! New record *fist punches the air* Hopefully i will be updating sooner and faster because ITS THE HOLIDAYS! For us British kids anyway. I'm going to see New Year's Eve and I'm really excited because I do love Lea Michele and 'Auld Lang Syne' is really beautiful. If you haven't heard it go look it up on youtube now! EMC's Christmas special was basically 'The Klaine Show' starring Kurt Hummel and his 'best friend and holiday roommate' Blaine Anderson! I love it so much! Still mad at RIB for cutting the box scene but we know that it was a 'ring made of gum wrappers' which I actually think is very romantic. Wow, long A/N much? Anyway, big news coming up in this chapter which means a big (kind of) relationship development for Klaine (who still remain as cute as ever) Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Wes and David said as Kurt and Blaine entered McKinley High. Blaine looked to his friends again, still unable to believe that they were there.<p>

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"We want to audition for Glee Club." Wes said.

"Only because Wes wants to freely check out those cheerleaders." David scoffed. Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"He's not kidding." Wes said.

"Wes, I thought you had a girlfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, just ask Mr Shue." Blaine said. "But I'm pretty sure they all have boyfriends on the football team."

"Really?" Wes said, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm..." he walked off on a dream-liken state whispering to himself. Blaine, Kurt and David all looked at each other.

"Yep, it's official, half the school's gonna think he's mad by third period." David said.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, feeding each other popcorn (well, Kurt feeding Blaine popcorn and Kurt refusing to eat anything, then Blaine getting it in Kurt's mouth anyway) while watching Desperate Housewives (Kurt's choice but Blaine didn't really mind) when Kurt turned to face Blaine and asked him a question.<p>

"Tell me about the night you ended up in hospital."

Blaine stiffened and Kurt could tell that the question he had asked had hit a nerve. He replied robotically as if he and been planning this. "I told you before. I don't remember. Could you please stop asking about it."

"It's been a month and a half." Kurt persisted. "Most people would have remembered by now."

"Well maybe I'm not like most people!" Blaine shouted standing up angrily, spilling the popcorn bucket. "Maybe I'll never remember! Do you really want me to replay to you me being beat senseless, then getting dragged to hospital?"

"Blaine," Kurt said astounded at his boyfriend's sudden outburst. "The doctors never told us how you ended up comatose." Blaine's eyes widened as he realised he's been caught. Kurt saw this and turned away from him. "Unbe-bloodly-lievable!"

"Kurt, look," Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I…"

"Save it." Kurt said, cutting Blaine off viciously. Blaine stepped back, starting to feel slightly scared. He's never seen his boyfriend this mad at anyone before. "We promised, YOU promised that we would stop all the lying! And then, you go and lie to me again!"

"Kurt, technically what I was doing wasn't lying, it just wasn't telling you everything." Blaine said.

"Even more unbelievable, now you are trying to make excuses? And actually Blaine, it was lying. I asked you what happened and you said you didn't remember." Kurt said quietly. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Kurt, it's not that…"

"I've told you everything about my life." Kurt screamed, tears staring to form and spill down his cheeks. "When a bully threatened to kill me, when my dad had a heart attack, even when I had a crush on my stepbrother! You know everything about me and, it seems like I don't even know anything about you!" A silence descended on the living room. Kurt looked at Blaine in realisation. "I don't know anything about you." He let out a long breath of air and looked around, unable to believe it. "I've been in this relationship for _so long _and I actually know nothing about you." Kurt slowly turned around and walked upstairs.

Blaine resisted the urge to go after Kurt. _He needs so time to think things over, _Blaine thought. _Kurt knows about me. Like…_ Blaine's train of thought came to a stop. Kurt really didn't know anything about him. "I guess that I will just have to change that." Blaine smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>After the Kurt and Blaine Fight-but-not-really-a-fight-just-kind-of-a-fight-type-of-thing, Kurt had gone, very composed, up the stairs and into his room. He lay on his bed and stared into space. "I am such an idiot." Kurt said to himself aloud. "I told Blaine everything about me, every embarrassing detail, every stupid decision. Everything. And all I know about him is that he was bullied in his old school and he looks super cute with curly hair. What is wrong with me?"<p>

"Well you do own too much clothing." A voice from behind the door said.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt groaned, rolling over to face the doorway where Finn was leaning against the door pane.

"I heard your mini rant, are you ok?" Finn asked cocking his head to one side.

"Yeah." Kurt said, a fake smile on his face. "Just peachy."

"Kurt, I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid." Finn said. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'm not as stupid as Brittany." Kurt made a face as if he was still considering it. "Look, Kurt that's not the point. Just tell me why you are getting so worked up about this?"

"Because Finn!" Kurt shouted. "I don't know, a single thing about him! His coffee order does not count! He knows almost every aspect of my life! And I know nothing! Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Kurt. You told Blaine basically everything right, why?" Finn asked.

"Because, he asked." Kurt said.

"Did you ever ask?" Finn said.

"No, but I shouldn't have to ask! We've been dating for 3 months now and I know nothing! I told him all that stuff to be closer to him!"

"Did you?" Finn asked. "Or did you tell him because you needed to confide in? I mean I know you have Mercedes and Rachel, but they aren't going through what you are. Maybe it was just easy to talk to someone."

"Wow, Finn." Kurt said. "That was actually smart."

"Bound to happen sometime." Finn replied shrugging his shoulders. "Who would have thought it would be me giving you advice huh?"

"I know, it's completely tarnished my record." Kurt said in mock sadness. "But thanks for the advice Finn."

"Anytime bro." Finn said before getting up and leaving the room. Kurt sighed. He needed to talk to Blaine. Fast. He got up and started to walk out the door when Blaine walked into him carrying his guitar.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, going back to sit on his bed. Blaine pulled a folded-up piece of paper out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"It is a list of things about me. Everything you could ever want to know about me and more. And I'm going to read it to you right now."

"Blaine you don't have to…"

"No, I want to, you were right, you know hardly anything about me, and I'm going to change that, starting with telling you the most recent thing." Blaine sat down beside Kurt and started talking again. "I do, remember what happened the night, I ended up in hospital."

"Blaine, I understand it's a soft spot, you don't have to prove anything."

Blaine ignored Kurt and continued on with his story. "I was driving, after we, kind of broke up and, for some strange reason, I stopped outside my parents' house."

"Blaine…"

"I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I was still caught up in the post-break up stage, but I went up to the door and knocked on it." Blaine stiffened slightly and took Kurt's hand. "Before I go on, I want you to know that, none of this is your fault." Kurt didn't respond for a while. "Kurt, it's not your fault."

Kurt breathed out then answered, "Ok."

Blaine continued. "My…father opened the door. He said something and I said something which I truly don't remember, then he…punched me, and I didn't fight back. I just didn't." Tears began to form and drip down Blaine's cheeks. Kurt raised a thumb to Blaine's cheek and gently wiped the tears away.

"He's not your family anymore, Blaine, we are, but go on."

"He kept punching me and he said that…that I wasn't worthy of being his son, stuff like that. Eventually I became unconscious, well, semi-conscious, I could still feel everything, but I couldn't hear or see. Next thing I know, someone's dragging me across the gravel…"

"Is that how you got…those scars on your back?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, how did you know about them?" Blaine said.

"I…accidently saw you changing you changing your top one night." Kurt mumbled, blushing.

"Are you sure it was accidental?" Blaine asked jokingly. Kurt laughed a little. "And I guess, he must have been taking me to the hospital."

Blaine had stopped crying by now, but Kurt's hand still rested on Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, for telling me Blaine. I just, I didn't want you to feel like you had to go through it alone."

"Thanks." Kurt lay down on his bed and Blaine laid down next to him. Kurt's toes curled and Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm, his guitar on the floor. "Blaine, why did you bring your guitar again?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I guess she just, helps me with…"

"Courage?" Kurt finished. Blaine smiled at him.

"You're never going to forget that are you?" Blaine asked.

"Never," Kurt said. "Not in a million years. You gave me courage Blaine and, it helped me so much."

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Blaine asked.

"Probably, but, I wouldn't mind hearing you say it again." Kurt smiled.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said, their foreheads pressed together, eyelashes brushing against each other.

"I love you Blaine Warbler, more than words can express." Their lips met and Blaine knew the one thing that mattered most in the world, he was holding right now. Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just for the record, there will probably never be a Klaine fight lasting longer than 2 chapter because I cannot write angsty!Klaine because it just kills me, just to end on a bit of fluff their, which mirrors "The First Time" in my eyes. Also, tell me what you think about Blaine's current situation with his dad and everything. Sorry it's kind of short but I just had to end it there. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and for some reason is still reading this story, I'm really thankful. I love fanfiction, it helps me satisfy my Klaine fetish. Santana was a real bitch to write even if she's not in much and I stole half the lines from RIB. Snuck a little bit of Brittana in because I do really love them. Also in this ff Lauren is still in the New Direction, but only because I couldn't think of anyone else who would say her lines. I know this one is short but there is a reason, as the next one has some important which i didnt want to rush in at the end of this.**

* * *

><p>"It's time to prepare for Sec-tion-als." Mr Shue said while writing it on the board at the same time.<p>

"Mr Shue, I have a large collection of Broadway classics which feature me all heavily on lead vocal." Rachel said.

"Look, midget," Santana said directing her attention from Brittany to Rachel. "I'm not letting you steal the spotlight, again and…"

"Santana, remember," Mr Shue said. "I'm the one who makes the final decisions on vocalists and songs for Sectionals."

"Plus, Santana, you were featured at Sectionals last year." Finn intervened.

"Yeah and we won, Lumps the Clown," Santana said. "Or do you want to lose again like last year at Nationals?" Finn sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. Mike smirked and Mercedes looked down, biting her lip and smiling.

"Now, Santana there's no need to be insulting."

"It's what she does Mr Shue, in case you hadn't noticed." Tina said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm from Lima Heights Mr Shue," Santana said sitting back down in her chair and folding her arms. "I was raised on insults, it's like the language there."

"Lima Heights is a real place?" Lauren asked. "I thought you were covering up for the fact that you're actually a bitch. Huh…"

"I know I'm a bitch, I've accepted that about myself now." Santana said.

"Is it always like this?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, while Mr Shue congratulated Santana on her self-acceptance.

"Yep, we do more talking and arguing than actual preparing and singing." Kurt replied.

"Anyway guys, back to Sectionals." Mr Shue said. "I thought that we should have one group number and one solo."

"Mr Shue…" Rachel began.

"No, Rachel, this year, I would like the leads in the group number to go to Artie and Tina and for the solo… well I haven't decided yet so we are going to have auditions next week, because things are starting to get serious. We are going to win it all this year. 1st place Trophy, here we come!" Everyone clapped and the bell rang, signalling the end of free period. The New Directions filed out of the choir room except for Kurt and Blaine.

"So," Kurt said to Blaine. "What song are you going to try out with?"

"I don't know if I want to go for the solo," Blaine said, walking closer to Kurt with his hands in his pockets.

"Blaine, you are amazing, why wouldn't you want the chance to shine?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, have you ever noticed how none of the guys ever talk to me, except for maybe Mike a few times. They already dislike me and going for the solo, it would just make them dislike me even more."

Kurt stood back, shocked at this revelation. God, how could he have been so stupid? He had noticed it! At lunch they would always sit on the same side of the table as the girls, while the boys loitered on the others. In the halls, Blaine would say 'hi' and the other boys would completely ignore him, Kurt used to think that it was just because they didn't hear him, but now he realised what a pathetic excuse that was. They hardly ever talked to him and when Kurt thought about it, Finn was always over at Puck's, or Rachel's, or at a tutoring session (which Kurt thought was probably just a coincidence, since Finn needed those), he was always out of the house. It all made sense to him now.

"God, I'M SO STUPID!" Kurt shouted. "Urrgh!" He put one hand on his forehead. "I did notice it! I feel like such a terrible boyfriend, I've just stood and watched you be ignored and treated badly, for no plausible reason, without doing a single fucking thing! And Finn is my stepbrother for heaven's sake! He should be including you most of all! I just… I can't…"

"Kurt it's alright." Blaine cut off as he sensed Kurt was going into diva mode. And even thought that mode could be very hot, Blaine had other things to say. "Look, there are two things I want to tell you. 1. When you swear it is one of the hottest things I've ever seen, (Kurt blushed at this part) and 2. You could never be a terrible boyfriend. You are the best boyfriend I could ever have."

"I'm sorry; sometimes I just get a bit worked up about things. But you know this doesn't mean that I'm not going to be talking to Finn right?" Kurt asked.

"Don't, I'll be fine." Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine, a wise guy once told me that 'Prejudice is just ignorance', and if that wise person were to ignore his own advice, what would you say?" Kurt asked, folding his arms. Blaine sighed. Kurt had him now. There was nothing he could do about it. "Plus, those guys don't dislike, they are just jealous of you."

"Kurt, that's sweet of you to say but…"

"No, listen." Kurt cut off. "They guys, they're all equal here. They are all baritones and they all have equal chance, then you, Mr Blaine Tenor Anderson, comes along with a range so impressive, Pippa Middleton probably wants you to sing at her wedding. After me, of course. They think of you as competition. They don't think of me that way because I'm a countertenor and those low notes annoy me." Kurt shuddered as he remembered his Pink Houses rendition.

"But it doesn't make a difference. If I go for the solo they will think that I want to be Mr Spotlight again." Blaine explained. "I mean have you seen the way Finn looks at me? Like every time I want to open my open he just glares at me as if I don't know what I'm doing. It's hard to be on a team where it seems like half the people don't even trust you."

"I'm sorry Blaine, I know all of this is hard, moving schools, your parents, but, the Blaine I know, the one I fell in love with didn't care what other people thought about him. He did what he wanted to and some people didn't like it but he just shrugged it off. I love you Blaine, but I don't want you to feel like you need to hide anything, or not be who you are. It's the Blaine I know is in there. You just have to find him again. See you after school." Kurt walked past Blaine and exited the choir room, leaving Blaine standing in the middle, replaying Kurt's words. Over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, wow that was really short, I promise the next one will be better. The next one will probably be up sometime next week. Since this is the last updat before Christmas(maybe) HAVE AN EXTRAORDINARY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (see what I did there!) :-)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, first I really wanted to get a chapter up before Christmas day (in Britain sorry about the random timezones), so I know this probably has a lot of errors in it so please forgive me. This chapter is slightly more Kurt-centric but only because if Blaine was there it wouldn't have the desired effect. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the "The Sisterhood Of the Travelling Pants 2" scene (see if you can spot it!)**

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" Kurt said as he stampeded down the hallways to Finn's locker.

"Kurt, what's up? And why'd you use my middle name?" Finn replied casually.

"I used your middle name because you're in trouble!" Kurt said.

"What did I do," Finn asked. "Cause I swear, it was Burt who spilled orange juice on your new jacket." Finn quickly covered.

"No, I'm not talking about that! Though you will be in trouble for that as well, but right now we're talking about Blaine."

"What about Blaine?" Finn asked shutting his locker with a loud clang, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Kurt was steaming.

"Why have you, and the rest of the guys been unfriendly to him?"

"What? We haven't been unfriendly to him." Finn lied unconvincingly.

"You know what Finn, I knew you were many things, but I never thought that you'd lie to my face."

"Kurt…" Finn began.

"No, Finn. I'm going to talk, you're going to listen." Kurt said sternly. "You haven't welcomed Blaine ore made him feel like you've made every other boy who has been or still is in Glee Club. I know you're avoiding Blaine because he's gay and I couldn't be more disappointed. I thought we were over all this homophobic business, but obviously I was wrong. I'm gay yet you never made me feel like I wasn't I wasn't part of Glee. Glee is an all-inclusive club, whatever you are it doesn't matter."

"Look, Kurt," Finn said, clearly tiring from the lecture. "Maybe I have been distancing myself from the guy, but it's just because…"

"There is no liable reason in all of the universe for you to distance yourself from Blaine, Finn!"

"Would you let me finish!" Finn said, in a raised voice. "I don't want to get any more crap this year and when a guy who is so _out_ and…"

"Gay?" Kurt finished for him while narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, all the guys already think that we are gay for being in Glee and he just kinda creates a lot of unwanted attention." Finn said.

"What like slushies?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded. "Look Finn, you _chose _to be in Glee, even though you've quit several times, and if the other guys think your gay, 1. You've got to stop caring about what everyone thinks even though I know your rep is so important to you and 2. They think you're gay because you're_ in _Glee, not because Blaine is. You cannot blame this on him. Also, the slushies, you do know that Blaine got slushied right after he auditioned for Glee? He hadn't even been given the all-clear and he had already been humiliated."

"Dude, I…" Finn started but Kurt cut him off.

"No, I'm actually appualled at you. Glee is about acceptance and accepting _each other_, but you refuse to accept Blaine!"

"Why are you shouting at me?" Finn half-asked, half-shouted at Kurt. "It's not like it's just me!"

"But you have known Blaine for the longest!" Kurt replied. "You know how much he means to me!"

"Kurt, I have Spanish now, I gotta go." Finn said.

"Go. And I know since you don't care this won't hurt when I say this, but I'm actually ashamed to be your stepbrother right now." With that he flounced off, leaving Finn in the now empty corridor.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying on his front on his bed, legs in the air, typing his geography homework while on his laptop while thinking about his conversation with Kurt earlier that day. The sunlight was shining on his screen, making it impossible to write, so he shut his computer down and turned around to face the ceiling. <em>Was Kurt right? Was he letting over people define him? <em>He wouldn't normally get so worked up about something like this, but this time it was different, because was Kurt questioning him as a person. Blaine's thoughts continued to spin around in his head making him so dizzy he didn't notice Kurt enter his room,

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said sitting on the side of Blaine's bed, gently putting Blaine's head onto his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked, his eyes swivelling up to see Kurt. "I'm the one who should be apologising."

"No, you shouldn't, I talked to Finn and he admitted it. I'm so sorry for pushing you about it, it's just…you're amazing Blaine, and I don't want you, not be you. If you want to sing, you can."

"Kurt, I don't want to." Blaine said.

"Then that's fine." Kurt had taken to the habit of (whenever Blaine's hair was not gelled down to his head) running his fingers through Blaine's hair and brushing curls out of his face. This is exactly what Kurt was doing now and Blaine liked the soft feel of Kurt's fingers on his head.

Acting on impulse Blaine quickly sat up and kissed Kurt, the surprised look on his face had melted away by the time Blaine had begun properly kissing him. "I love you." Blaine mumbled into the kiss, before Kurt shushed him and started running his finger through Blaine's hair again. Kurt pulled away and asked, "Do you have any homework?"

"Not that I can't put off for a few hours." Blaine replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So," Kurt said, his head on Blaine's pillow. "Have you given anymore thought to auditioning?"<p>

"Is that the only reason you made out with me?" Blaine asked jokingly, turning his head to face Kurt.

"No, but if it helps you along to yes, then maybe." Kurt said, gently grabbing Blaine's face and pulling him into another kiss. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's face as-well, making sure he didn't go anywhere. Kurt, realising when something was a distraction, pulled away soon after. "I'm serious."

"Give me one reason why I should audition." Blaine demanded.

"Because you're amazing." Kurt said simply.

"A better reason." Blaine protested.

"Okay, because you are the most well-rounded performer the New directions have."

"What about Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined. "I'm trying to boost your ego so that you audition." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Look, I just want you to audition okay." Kurt admitted.

"Aren't you going to audition?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, and?" Kurt asked.

"Well, if I'm auditioning, wouldn't it lessen your chances?"

Kurt laughed. "Looks like I've done a good job of boosting your ego. To good actually. I think I've given you a big head."

"You know you love it." Blaine said.

"No, I love the blazer minus the Frankenstein's monster brick hair. This, (Kurt gestured to Blaine) not so sure."

"Oh, come on, you know you love me." Blaine started gently planting kisses along the soft spots on Kurt's neck, making the countertenor moan slightly.

"Okay," Kurt said, closing his eyes. "I'm not going to fight you here. I know you want me too, but I can't." Kurt sank lower into Blaine's bed as Blaine continued to kiss him, slowly making his way to Kurt's mouth. "You are very good at distracting me well." Kurt sighed into Blaine's kiss while Blaine smiled an simply thought _yes, yes I am. _"We are breaking so many rules here."

"Shush, no talking." Blaine said smiling deviously before opening one eye to check the door. Closed. _Oh well,_ Blaine thought. _Hopefully everyone has left._

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, sending shivers down Blaine's spine. Kurt really was sexy. Especially when he didn't try to be. When he tried to be, well Animal was something he did not want to relive, but when he didn't try to be, like when he would be walking down the halls, his hips swinging from side to side, or when he had just got up and his hair was ruffled and unstyled, but yet he looked so effortlessly sexy. Those were the moments when Blaine knew how lucky he was to have Kurt.

"Babe, the doors closed." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Just leave it." Kurt said kissing Blaine on his neck.

"But, your parents…"

"Are out." Kurt finished, pulling himself from Blaine's neck and smiling devilishly, which made Blaine want to jump him right then and there in his room.

_Oh, the delights of being Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, _he thought.

**Just a little bit of fluff for Christmas! But it will devlop, dont worry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the really late update gys. I haven't really been writing much since school started . Also, I'll probably only post updates every 1 ½ weeks when I'm not so sure about this chapter, but then I guess when I wrote this, I was probably very hyped up on Diet Coke. What's a person to do? Anyways on with the chapter.**

"Okay, the audition sign-up list goes up tomorrow. I have several choices for an audition song, but I need your opinion."

"The great Rachel Berry comes to me for advice? I am well and truly humbled." Kurt said, faking truthfulness.

"No need to be sarcastic." Rachel said. "Anyway, I have a top twenty song choice list, and I wanted you to help me narrow it down. But before we focus on me, I wanted to ask, do you have a song choice already?"

"No…I don't think I want to audition."

"What? Why Kurt, you're amazing! And apart from Mercedes, you're my only real competition!" Rachel said.

"I just, I don't want to take on a big part, with everything that happened last year…" Kurt began.

"Kurt, that was last year, you can't stay stuck in the past." Rachel cut off.

"I guess, I'm not ready yet." Kurt finished. "But come on, the whole reason I came was to help you with your song choices, so shoot!"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "If it's what you want. I guess on the brighter side, its one less person to compete with."

"You'd think like that." Kurt chuckled. While Rachel's way of thinking was completely competition-driven and often borderline-sociopathic, he did love it and sometimes saw things the same way. When reflecting upon it he realised he was telling Rachel that he was turning down a solo for Sectionals. But then, it was exhausting to fight for everything. Just once he'd like to have something given to him, just because they knew he was good.

(have line here)

"Wait, what?" Blaine half said, half screamed.

"There's no need to shout." Kurt said.

"Why aren't you auditioning? You're breath-taking." Blaine said.

"Weird, I was asking you that less than 24 hours ago." Kurt replied, turning around and placing a hand on hip.

Blaine at Kurt in frustration. "That's different."

"How? Why won't you just tell me why you aren't auditioning?" Kurt protested.

"You wouldn't understand." Blaine said.

Kurt looked deeply hurt. "What wouldn't I understand?" he whispered. Blaine looked at him and saw the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Kurt, I didn't mean it like that." Blaine said.

"I can't believe after all this time, you still don't trust me." He whispered again, before turning around and walking out of Blaine's room.

"Urrgh!" Blaine said, slamming face-down on his bed. _How did it end up like this?_

(have line here)

Rachel stored through the walls of McKinley, clutching a video- tape in her hand. She opened the door to Mr Shue's office and walked in unannounced. "Mr Shue, I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Okay Rachel, shoot." Mr Shue said. Rachel put the video tape in his video player and sat down.

"I think this says it all."

(line)

"Okay, so who got the solo?" Santana asked in Glee Club the morning after the auditions. "Just put these losers out of their misery."

"You don't know what he's gonna say yet." Mercedes replied to Santana. "But it definitely gonna be me."

"Actually, guys, I've changed my mind." Mr Shue began.

"Not again," Santana interrupted. "Last time you said that, it ended up being a duet between Berry and Man-boobs." Finn glared at Santana and so did Rachel, also hugging her boyfriend protectively. Santana noticing these glares responded with, "Keepin' it real." 'Finchel' as they had been dubbed by the rest of the club rolled their eyes and turned back to the front.

"It is a duet, but not between Finn and Rachel." Mr Shue said. "Between Rachel…" Several sighs and eye rolls emitted from the New Directions. "and Kurt." Mr Shue finished.

"Wait," Kurt said leaning forward. "How is it I got the duet? I didn't even audition!"

"Rachel will explain after class, now guys I want to get back to the lesson." Mr Shue said, before turning back to the board. Kurt looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'This better be good'.

(have line here)

The bell rang and the New Directions filtered out of the choir room and into the corridors. Kurt pulled Rachel off Finn and into the middle of the choir room.

"Rachel, what is this? I didn't even audition!"

"Wait, are you mad?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm not mad I'm just… surprised, and kind of confused, and I want some answers, so start talking." Kurt said.

"Look, I know you said you didn't want to audition, but I love being in the spotlight, just as much as I love sharing it with you. I mean, you _are_ my best gay. I know you want it just as much as I do, so, I helped you get it."

Kurt's resolve melted. Even if Rachel was crazy sometimes, she did have her moments. "Okay, but, _how_ did I get it, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't clean his toilet again."

Rachel shuddered in remembrance. "No, trust me, he lives with Ms Pillsbury, I don't think he would need it. Well, remember last summer when you came over to my house and we had a singing contest, then we declared we were both winners and sung the winner's duet?"

"Of course." Kurt said.

"I filmed the performance and showed Mr Shue. He loved it and wants us to do it for Sectionals!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"And you did all if this behind my back? Next time ask me!" Kurt insisted.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I knew that if I asked you, you would say no." Rachel replied, smiling.

"I'm in." he said.

Rachel squealed again and engulfed him in a strong hug taking him by surprise. "Yay! Thanks Kurtsie! See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you." Kurt said, giving her a parting wave as she left the choir room. He let out a big sigh and collapsed on a chair.

"Even the prospect of being in the spotlight is tiring for you, huh?" a voice said from outside the choir room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine entered the choir room with his hands in his pockets and sat down next to Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?" Blaine asked in a serious voice, almost as if he was mad.

"Blaine, I,"

"Kurt its okay!" Blaine said reassuring Kurt after seeing the worried look on his face." You're making me feel like a lousy boyfriend because I didn't come and watch you."

"I didn't audition!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You're so good that you don't even have to audition to get a song?" Blaine said smiling.

"No, it was Rachel. She showed Mr Shue this video of us singing and he loved it and now he wants us to sing it of sectionals."

"So cool." Blaine replied.

"I don't even know how she got the video, I swear I had the only copy under my bed."

Blaine raised his hand sheepishly, "Guilty as charged." Kurt fixed Blaine with his 'are you serious' look. "I snuck into your bedroom and got it for her. Punish me as you see fit."

Kurt breathed out then quickly kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Um, okay, not what I was expecting, but I guess it was nicer than slap or punch, even if it was only a kiss on the cheek."

"Don't push your luck." Kurt reminded Blaine. "We are at school, remember."

"True, sadly true." Blaine shrugged. "Oh well, we always have your house…or a closet." Kurt smirked and bit his lip, looking down. Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, realising why he was laughing. "I didn't mean it like that; gosh what am I going to do with you."

Kurt stood up and turned to face Blaine. "Love me, because I'm amazing, and my cooking is fabulous."

"More the latter." Blaine joked, earning him a playful hit from Kurt.

"Anyway, come on, we're already late." Kurt informed, looking at his watch.

"Then we're already late." Blaine said. "What difference will a few minutes make? Plus, I want to give you something." Blaine dashed out of the choir room and down the hall, Kurt following close behind.


	21. Chapter 22

**Okay, two things. 1. This story is probably going to end very soon, with a terrible fluffy ending cause I'm a sucker for those and 2. I love the fact that Beiste and Cooter eloped! And I'm even happy for Wemma! Finchel…well I'm not sure what Rachel will say, but I have a slight feeling it won't be no. This is kind of a filler chapter because next is Sectionals and they might win, they might lose, they might draw (probably not) but anyway, onto the fanfiction!**

"Blaine, Blaine! Where are you going?" Kurt shouted down the hallways, before realising that probably half the school had heard him. Discarding that thought he continued running down the halls. Eventually, Kurt came to a stop at Blaine's locker, where Blaine seemed to be waiting anxiously. "Blaine, these skinny jeans were not made for running in!"

"This will make up for it, I hope." Blaine said, reaching into his locker and pulling out a small blue box.

"I love this colour, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed before he had even opened the box. Blaine smiled. He knew it was Kurt's favourite colour, seeing as he not only had mentioned it, but also had an array of accessories and coats in the colour. Kurt opened the box slowly, very much in anticipation. It was the middle of the year, so Kurt had absolutely no idea what it could be. "I love it." He said. It was very definitely a ring, but what it made of was mystery to Kurt. He slipped it onto his finger immediately and started to admire it. "Oh, I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything."

"No, really, it's not for anything. I just…"

"Thought one night 'Why don't I make something for Kurt'?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Blaine smiled. "And hey, maybe one day I could swap it for a real one."

Kurt head cocked immediately towards Blaine the moment the last words left his mouth. Blaine's eyes widened as he realised what he said. "Kurt, I…" Blaine hadn't meant to say it out loud. He had been thinking it of course. Truth be told Blaine did want spend the rest of his life with Kurt, but he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in anyway. "Kurt…I didn't mean…" Kurt cut him off with a quick kiss.

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt said with a big smile. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, do you want to bunk off the rest of the school day? It's not like the teachers will actually notice." Blaine asked, leaning with one arm against his now closed locker. The lack of teacher attention in classes was one of the things Blaine had taken the longest to get used to. While at Dalton, he had been pushed to his academic limits and beyond, but at McKinley, the teacher seemed really slack about everything. Except for Mr Shucester, but since Blaine took Italian instead of Spanish he only knew from second-hand accounts.

"Gasp! Mr Warbler you are having a bad influence on me!" Kurt said in pretend shock.

"Um, ex-Warbler you mean, and I think that means a yes?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, okay, gosh you are having are bad influence on me!" Kurt said. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started to run down the hallway towards the car park. As they were running, Kurt kept thinking, _We do have a lot of these running down the halls scenarios. _But he smiled all the way. "Okay, so where are we going?"

"That my friend is for me to know and you too not know yet." Blaine whispered tapping one side of his nose. Kurt groaned in frustration. Even though he did love when Blaine surprised him, he hated being in the dark.

In the car Blaine kept being very secretive, but Kurt could easily tell Blaine was very excited. He kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in an irregular pattern and glancing at Kurt with a big smile on his face. Blaine continued driving until Kurt had no idea where they were. He stopped outside a park with a big black railing.

"So this is the majestic place that you have been so secretive about."

"Yeah, I guess, but that's not the whole surprise though. You go and find us a nice spot and call me."

"Um, okay them." Kurt said uneasily. He got out of the car and, walked into the park. As soon he was out of the sight, Blaine jumped out of the car and ran around to the boot, pulling out a picnic basket. He hadn't been preparing for this or anything.

Okay, maybe a little.

Alright, a lot.

Blaine grabbed the basket and closed the boot, He leaned on the hood of the car while waiting for Kurt to call him. He didn't have to wait long. Kurt called him quite quickly and gave him the directions. Blaine followed them easily and found Kurt sitting under a tree, with one side of his face illuminated by the sun, giving him an angelic look. He even sparkled. Like Edward Cullen. Oh no, he did not seriosuly just compare his boyfriend to Edward Cullen.

"Hey you." Blaine said to Kurt, taking him by surprise.

Kurt smiled. "Hi. What do you think?"

"I was actually going to pick this spot myself." Blaine admitted. "It's always been my favourite place."

"So you come here often?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, um, it's my parent's park. We used to go here all the time. It's no big deal." Blaine shrugged. "They haven't been here in ages, I doubt they remember it."

"Okay," Kurt said noticing it was a sore topic. "Subject change. I know this sounds stupid and kind of childish, but, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"It's not, childish at all, I still have a bit of growing up to do." Blaine said. "But actually, I'm not sure. I'll probably do law. I really like it. No question what you're doing."

"Of course not!" Kurt exclaimed. "Actually, I wanted your advice on that."

"Yeah, sure, what?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know if I want to do fashion, or music."

"I thought you wanted to go to NYADA?" Blaine questioned.

"I do, but, it's just so competitive, and don't even know if I could get in." Kurt confessed.

"Kurt, you are amazing…" Blaine began.

"No, no it's not that I'm unsure about my singing, I love it, but I'm not like any of the other singers."

"Exactly and that's what makes you so amazing."

"I'm just not sure." Kurt replied. "Can we drop it now?"

"Okay." Blaine agreed. The future was a scary topic but it was going to happen. But whatever did happen, Blaine knew he would be happy as long as Kurt was with him, but he couldn't help but wonder.

The rest of the picnic went well; Kurt and Blaine lay on the grass staring up at the clouds for a while, managing to find the craziest shapes and patterns. At about 3:30 they packed up and left in Blaine's car, both of them smiling ear to ear. They both realised that it was the small things like this that made everything worthwhile and fun. Kurt paced a hand on Blaine's thigh comfortingly and Blaine smile at him.

**Just a little bit of fluff for everyone. :-)**


	22. Chapter 23

**If you are still with me I apologise about the irregular updates, this is Sectionals.**** It is the end which i feel is kind of anti-climatic but oh well. **

The weeks flew by and soon Sectionals was only a few days away. Kurt and Rachel had been practising like crazy, as Rachel wouldn't do anything half-heartedly, so everything had to be note-perfect. While the video that was taped in Rachel's bedroom was just for fun, this was serious. They were going to perform a duet for Sectionals, so everything _had _to be perfect.

"Kurt," Rachel said after one rehearsal, as Kurt was packing up his things to go. "Normally, I would refrain from getting your hopes up, but I really think we can win this!"

"Me too." Kurt said. "As annoying as you sometimes are, our voices do sound terrific together." He replied with a smile. He turned around to leave before turning back to Rachel. "And, thanks."

"For what?" She asked.

"For getting me this, for going behind my back and landing me a duet for Sectionals."

Rachel smiled. "You're welcome, Kurt." She hurried over to him and said, "I'm going to hug you now." before hugging him. Kurt smiled and hugged her back. Having a friend like Rachel was brilliant.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove home and got out of his Navigator, tossing his keys to the side table as he entered the Hudmel household. "Hello, is anybody in?"<p>

"Carole and Burt are out and Finn is at Puck's playing CoD." Blaine's voice coming down the stairs replied.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, running up to hug him.

"Well, Carole said you'd been really stressing about the song, so I thought I'd come over, we could watch some Disney movies and you could talk to me about it?"

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Kurt sighed into Blaine's shoulder.

"I know!" Blaine joked. Kurt simply rolled his eyes at this.

"So, how about those movies?" Kurt asked, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"101 Dalmatians?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know me so well." Kurt smiled.

Kurt and Blaine sat down on the couch, hands entwined together. "So, how was rehearsal?" Blaine asked.

"You know Rachel, won't have anything less than perfect. But, honestly, I actually don't mind for once. You know, if she stopped criticizing… well everyone, she can actually give some good feedback." Blaine laughed and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I've been thinking," Kurt started.

"About?"

"The future. I've been looking into other schools that aren't NYADA. Still in New York obviously, but not necessarily in the arts."

"What, like backups?" Blaine asked.

"Sort of." Kurt responded, scrunching his face up a bit. "I love Musical Theatre but, I do love fashion and art. I can't decide."

"Whatever you want is fine with me, Kurt. Whether you want to be performing on Broadway or watching your designs on a runway, I will be there for you no matter what you choose. Personally I think you kick ass at both."

"Aww, thank you." Kurt said, a smile prominent on his lips. "Do you know what our third number is?"

"Yeah, it's the 'Cell Block Tango', the girls are doing it." Blaine said. "Don't worry, you'll kill it, babe."

"I hope so." Kurt admitted.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Sectionals had dawned upon them, and found Rachel, Kurt and the rest of the New Directions waiting anxiously backstage while the Warblers were performing their last number and they were <em>good. <em>"Don't be nervous." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "You will be amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt replied. It didn't stop him from being worried though. He felt as if the entire fate of the New Directions was on his shoulders, even if there was two other numbers. Watching the Warblers, was probably one of the worse things he could have done, as seeing their great performance only spooked him more. _Breathe Kurt, breathe, _he reminded himself. The lights dimmed, meaning it was time. Rachel was on the other side of the stage, giving him a thumbs up. _This is it Hummel, your time to shine._ And with this thought, he stepped out onto the stage as the opening music started.

* * *

><p>After some of the New Directions came off, leaving the girls on stage to start their song, Blaine smiled at Kurt as they sat down, the pre stage glow still surrounding them.<p>

"Just like I said, you absolutely killed it." Blaine said, Kurt still smiling ear to ear. All too soon the girls finished and the clapping sounded, meaning the judges were about to start deliberating. They all sat back down in their seats, Kurt and Blaine's hands intertwined, waiting nervously.

Soon they were called back onto the stage, the Warbler's too their right and Oral Intensity on their left. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The results! The winner, of the West-Central Sectional is…." The silence seemed to stretch on forever before it was finally announced. "The New Directions!" Clapping and cheering erupted from the crowd and the stage. Kurt jumped up and down and looked around at all his friends celebrating.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I have something for you," Blaine began, reaching into the pocket of his were still basking in their post-Sectionals win, by celebrating at BreadStiX. The rest of the New Dorections were there as well, but when Kurt and Blaine went off together, it cued everyone else to split and go off with their boyfriendgirlfriend, leaving onky a few people at a table in the middle.

"You, didn't have to get me anything, Blaine, it is not an anniversary or anything." Kurt blushed slightly.

"Think of it as a "Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend and winning sectionals for us' all wrapped into one." Blaine said, smiling. He opened the small black box he had taken out of his pocket. Inside it was a small sliver chain with a silver plated circle hanging on it. It was engraved, reading _I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. _Before he could stop, tears were running down Kurt's face out of happiness. Finally, he knew what it was like to be on Cloud 9. This was one of the best moments of his life.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**And that is the end, (ending on fluff, of course). Its been great writing this, and see ya if you read any of my other stories.**


End file.
